wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Drugie życie doktora Murka/3
Rozdział III Wraz z przeprowadzeniem się do nowego mieszkania, znacznie obszerniejszego i wcale eleganckiego, chociaż mieszczącego się na tejże klatce schodowej, Murek podniósł swoją taksę. Klientelę przyjmował teraz między jedenastą rano a drugą po południu. Wieczory zamówiła sobie Arletka i spędzali je razem prawie co dzień. Dziewczyna pod wpływem dobrobytu i ustania trosk dawniejszych zdawała się kwitnąć. Od rana Murek słyszał jej śpiew, niezwykle miły głos: niski i ciepły, od rana przyglądał się jej roześmianym oczom i jej urodzie, którą wciąż nie mógł się nasycić. Kiedy mówił jej: – Aż dziw, jak mi z tobą dobrze – nie tylko nie było w tym przesady, lecz raczej zbytnia powściągliwość w ocenie własnych uczuć. Jego życie nabrało przecież w końcu jakiegoś rytmu stałego, zakotwiczyło się, weszło na jakiś tor. Zapewne inaczej to sobie kiedyś wyobrażał dawny Murek, ale przecież i to było dużo, bardzo dużo, znacznie więcej niż mógł się spodziewać. Jeżeli dawniej nie wierzył w miłość Arletki, a później nie oceniał dość poważnie tej miłości, to teraz w każdym dniu i o każdej godzinie miał tyle jej świadectw, że otaczała go zewsząd jakby ciepłą, różową mgłą, z której niepodobna było i z której nie chciał się uwolnić. Co prawda od czasu do czasu ogarniał go nagle niepokój. Nie wiadomo skąd, cisnęły się pytania, czy to, co od Arletki otrzymuje, i to, czym jej się wypłaca, nie jest jakąś przebiegłą komedią, ułożoną i wyreżyserowaną przez strach obejrzenia się w przeszłość, przez zawzięte pragnienie wykreślenia z pamięci dawnych ideałów, wierzeń, nadziei. Czy nie było to wielkie i bolesne oszustwo, którym każde z nich siebie i drugiego chciało otumanić, każde z nich, z pary rozbitków, którzy wpatrują się w swoje oczy dlatego tylko, by nie odwrócić głowy i nie zobaczyć, że otacza ich przepaść i pustka? Jakże często Murek łapał siebie na dziecinnych spekulacjach myślowych, w których chciał znaleźć ten pas ratunkowy dla siebie i dla niej, lecz przede wszystkim dla siebie: odrobinę szacunku. Nie chciał szanować siebie. Z tą ambicją rozstał się już dawno. Ale czemuż nie mógł szanować jej, czemu ze wstydem musiałby opuścić głowę, gdyby na Arletkę posypały się kamienie oskarżeń i potępienia... Jakże tragicznie tajało i nikło w rękach to, co pragnąłby dzisiaj nazwać swym szczęściem, jakże kurczyło się i więdło pod tchnieniem nieubłaganej świadomości, że dla ludzi, że dla świata ta jego Arletka jest i pozostanie na zawsze wyklętą zbrodniarką, czymś złym, czymś brudnym, czymś, czego nawet pokuta odkupić nie potrafi. I wówczas budził się w nim bunt, wzrastała wściekła, zapieniona nienawiść do ludzkości, której brud, fałsz i nędzę moralną tak dobrze przecie poznał, a która z jakąś niesamowitą cyniczną obłudą wciąż zakrywa własną brzydotę nakazami etycznymi, wzniosłymi prawami i dogmatami, przed którymi pada na twarz i bije czołem publicznie po to, by po cichu i pod osłoną tych właśnie bożków uprawiać swoją codzienną podłość. Z nienawiści tej rodziła się żądza zemsty. I wówczas mścił się na tych, których najłatwiej mógł dosięgnąć, na ludziach figurujących w jego kartotece. Rozsyłał anonimy, telefonował, donosił wiedząc, że łamie życie, że za każdym razem odsłania obłudne maski, by jak najszerzej widziano, ile podskórnego brudu jest pod ich oficjalną moralnością, by świat mógł się przejrzeć w mętnej kałuży swojej rzeczywistości. Bo jakże miał walczyć o nią, o Arletkę, jak o swoje prawo do szczęścia? Gdyby był szatanem i mógł im wszystkim pootwierać piersi, w których wyschłe i samolubne biły serca, gdyby mógł otwierać czaszki, pełne zaczajonych, niewylęgłych zbrodni i tchórzliwych podłości!... Między taki tłum mógłby wejść z podniesioną głową, mógłby przyprowadzić mu Arletkę i zapytać: – Kto z was śmie na nią rzucić kamieniem?... Ale przecież był bezsilny. I wypalała się w nim gorycz, i tylko nowa blizna zaciągała się gdzieś wewnątrz obok starych blizn, zrogowaciałych już, stwardniałych, znieczulonych. Gdyby Arletka wiedziała, po jakich to walkach i szarpaniach wewnętrznych przychodzą owe pocałunki niezwykle czułe, owe pieszczoty pełne ojcowskiej jakby tkliwości, owe uniesienia przytuleń i wyznań, domyśliłaby się może, że burza wydobyła z dna jego duszy jakieś ogromne współczucie, jakąś serdeczną litość, której ciepłem chciał jej wynagrodzić swoją niezdolność do pełnej, całkowitej miłości. W takie dni bywał cichy i wyjątkowo dobry. A ona niczego więcej od niego nie chciała: była szczęśliwa. Bo i czego jej do szczęścia brakowało?... Nigdy, odkąd siebie pamiętała, nie było jej tak dobrze. Nigdy nie miała ani człowieka, którego kochałaby tak głęboko, ani domu, własnego domu, w którym by było tak ładnie, swojsko i miło, ani nawet strojów takich i dostatku. A nade wszystko, jakże rozkosznie było wyjść wreszcie z tego sztywnego, kolczastego pancerza, przestać być drapieżnym zwierzątkiem, zawsze gotowym zarówno do napadu, jak i do obrony. Rozprężały się jej mięśnie, jej spojrzenia stały się mniej ostre, jej myśli jaśniejsze. Tak minęła druga ich wiosna i nadeszło lato. Od czerwca Murek wynajął w Urlach pod Warszawą dwa małe pokoiki w drewnianej willi ukrytej wśród sosen. Arletka zamieszkała tam na całe trzy miesiące, a on przyjeżdżał do niej na soboty i niedziele. Prawdę powiedziawszy, mógłby wcale nie wracać do Warszawy, gdyż klienteli było coraz mniej w związku z wyjazdami na wakacje, wolał jednak i tych zarobków nie lekceważyć. Pewnego dnia, gdy już zabierał się do snu i służącej wydawał dyspozycje na dzień jutrzejszy, zadzwonił telefon. Służąca usiłowała dowiedzieć się, kto mówi, lecz telefonujący zadowolił się wiadomością, że pan jest w domu i położył słuchawkę. W niespełna kwadrans wpadł ze zwykłym sobie impetem Czaban. – Nu, co? Pan już w piżamie? – zawołał. – To ubieraj się pan prędzej i pakuj neseser. Jedziemy!... – Dokąd? – zdumiał się Murek. – Wszystko powiem, tylko nie trać pan czasu. Hermenegildo, Adelajdo! Zuziu, Fruziu!... – zawołał w stronę drzwi. – Jak na imię tej pańskiej Genowefie, a? – Józefa. – Hej, Józefo, Józefo kochana, Józefo nadobna! Pali się! Gore! Na ratunek! – krzyczał jak opętany Czaban. Wystraszona kucharka wleciała do pokoju „z boskim imieniem na ustach” i otrzymała natychmiast dyspozycje wyciągania i pakowania neseseru. Gdy już wszystko było gotowe, Murek zapytał, nakładając marynarkę: – Więc dokąd mamy jechać? – Za Kielce! Do Koszołowa! – Ale po co? – hamował irytację Murek. Na to Czaban pochylił się doń i szepnął: – Nafta! – Jak to nafta? – nie zorientował się Murek. – Nu, przecież nie w bańce, tylko w ziemi! Są objawy i mogę kupić tamte tereny i zrobić na tym miliony, ale bez pańskiej pomocy i decyzji grosza nie wyłożę. Musisz pan, panie mistrzu, zabrać swoją tę maszynkę. Zatarł ręce, lecz Murek skrzywił się. – No, różdżka... zapewne, ale to nie daje stuprocentowej gwarancji... – Mnie daje. Już ja widziałem, co ona umie. A pańskie jasnowidztwo od czego? Nie było rady. Murek zapakował różdżkę, zdążył jeszcze wstąpić do kuchni i uprzedzić służącą, że wyjeżdża w interesach na kilka dni i dopędził Czabana, który z neseserem był już na schodach. Przed bramą czekał jego wielki samochód. Wsiedli i dopiero gdy znaleźli się za rogatkami, na gładkiej, pustej szosie, Czaban zaczął opowiadać. Okazało się, że do odkrycia owej nafty doszedł przypadkowo. Mianowicie umieścił żonę i córkę na lato w majątku ziemskim pewnej hrabiny, która urządziła u siebie pensjonat. Sam wpadł tam z Krynicy na jeden dzień i podczas spaceru w okolicy na bagnistych jeziorkach zobaczył tłuste plamy. Wystarczyło zamoczyć nogi do kostek, by sięgnąć ręką, a później palce powąchać: była to nafta! Najprawdziwsza ropa naftowa, jaką sobie tylko można wyobrazić. Ludzie w okolicy dawno o tym wiedzieli, jednak przez wrodzony brak inicjatywy czy przez zwykłą głupotę nie zainteresowali się tym bliżej. Naokoło w promieniu kilkunastu kilometrów ziemia jest nieurodzajna i tania. Przeważnie nieużytki. Ostrożnie działając można wykupić parę tysięcy hektarów za psie pieniądze, zanim się spostrzegą, o co chodzi. Czaban był tym wszystkim podniecony, o tyle jednak ostrożny, że objaśniając Murka zasunął szybę dzielącą ich od szofera i mówił półgłosem. – Nu, co pan o tym sądzi? – Sądzę – odpowiedział Murek – że nie trzeba od razu kupować tak wielkich terenów. – To inni podkupią... Pan nie znasz tych nafciarzy. Niech tylko się rozejdzie, że tam jest nafta, będzie ich jak psów. Cała sztuka polega na tym, by rzecz przygotować w absolutnej tajemnicy. O świcie minęli Kielce, przed wschodem słońca byli już na miejscu. Szofer zdziwił się, gdy obaj panowie wysiedli przed bramą wjazdową, wyjęli coś z walizki i kazali mu jechać do garażu, a sami oświadczyli, że idą na spacer. – Jak tu pięknie i cicho – Murek wciągnął w płuca świeże, pachnące powietrze i właśnie dla skonstatowania tego zapachu, tak dobrze znanego z najmłodszych lat dziecinnych, poruszał nozdrzami. – Co? Czujesz pan? – Naturalnie – skinął głową Murek. – Nafta? – Nie, zboże kwitnie... Czaban niecierpliwie machnął ręką i mruknął: – Chodźmy tędy. Obeszli wzdłuż park i ogród owocowy. Dalej teren zaczął się obniżać. Szli między kartofliskami aż do łąk, z rzadka porośniętych łoziną i wierzbiną. Aż do widniejących w odległości paru kilometrów wzgórz i pagórków były takie nieużytki, gęsto usiane jeziorkami i bajorami. Gdzieniegdzie pasły się konie, nad brzegiem wody stały poważnie dwa bociany, skądś z daleka dolatywało ryczenie krów, widocznie pędzonych na pastwisko. Ludzi nie było widać. Zbliżyli się do jeziorka, płosząc jakieś piskliwe ptactwo i Czaban wskazał Murkowi wodę przy brzegu. Istotnie, poprzez gęstą rzęsę ametystowym dużym plackiem przeświecała tłusta plama. Czaban złamał gałązkę, do jej końca przywiązał chusteczkę i zanurzył w wodzie, po czym powąchał ją i błogi uśmiech wystąpił mu na twarz. Murek uśmiechnął się z mniejszym zadowoleniem, ale musiał przyznać, że chustkę czuć było naftą ponad wszelką wątpliwość. O kilkaset kroków dalej, w miejscu, gdzie w grząskim gruncie kopyta końskie zostawiły głębokie i nabiegłe wodą ślady, również znać było opalizujące brzeżki. W milczeniu przeszli jeszcze kilometr, wciąż oddalając się od dworu i tu jeszcze wyraźniej na powierzchni wielkiej kałuży fioletem i brudnoróżowymi odbłyskami opalizowała nafta. Czaban wziął się pod boki i triumfalnie spojrzał na Murka. – Nu! Jest nafta, czy nie ma? – Niewątpliwie jest, tylko... – Tylko co? – Nie wiadomo ile ani jak głęboko... Zresztą woda podskórna mogła ją przynieść z bardzo daleka. – Właśnie dlatego pana tu przywiozłem – powiedział Czaban – żeby pan to ustalił. Wyciągaj pan swój instrument! Szkoda czasu! Murek jednak zaoponował. Takich rzeczy nie można robić łapu-capu. Najpierw należy dokładnie zapoznać się z terenem, by nie tracić czasu na próżno, a po wtóre, do tego rodzaju duchowego i nerwowego wysiłku można się zabrać wtedy, gdy się jest wypoczętym, gdy się ma w dodatku rodzaj natchnienia. Trudno zaś o natchnienie po nieprzespanej nocy. Widząc niezadowolenie Czabana, Murek dodał: – Zresztą, niech pan spojrzy, tam idą jacyś ludzie, i tam też. Niechby nas z różdżką zobaczyli, natychmiast rozniosłoby się, że czegoś tu szukamy. – Masz pan rację – przyznał Czaban. – Pójdziemy tymczasem w tamtą stronę, aż do tej chaty na wzgórzu. – Po co? – zdziwił się Murek. – Przy chałupie musi być studnia – krótko odpowiedział Czaban. Po godzinie drogi, zmoczeni powyżej kostek i sapiąc ze zmęczenia, wspięli się na wzgórze. Przy chałupie istotnie była studnia, a baba zajęta karmieniem świń, przyniosła na prośbę Czabana kubek, którym ten zaczerpnął wody ze stojącego na cembrowaniu wiadra. Wziął łyk do ust, posmakował i podał Murkowi. – Wyraźnie czuć naftą – powiedział półgłosem. Baba jednak dosłyszała. – Woda u nas kiepska, ale czysta, to się ino zdaje, że z naftą. – I to tak u was przez cały rok? – zapytał Czaban. – A bez cały. – W całej okolicy tak? Kobieta objaśniła, że już w sąsiedniej wsi, w Kozuniach, o dwa kilometry dalej, woda jest świetna w smaku, tak samo i we dworze w Koszołowie, a w Bezwitkach, po prawej stronie, to nawet bydło, jeśli nie tutejsze, z początku pić nie chce. – A co jest za Bezwitkami? – Dyć bór, nie widzita! Rzeczywiście, na horyzoncie, za mocno sfalowanymi wzgórzami, znaczyła się sina smuga lasu. – Musimy sobie zrobić mapkę całej okolicy – mówił Czaban, gdy wracali. – Pójdziemy dziś wcześnie spać, a jutro wstaniemy o świcie, i przygotuj pan sobie natchnienie!... – Tu nie ma miejsca do żartów – przerwał Murek. – Jeżeli pan nie wierzy, to proszę bardzo. Niech pan spróbuje. Gotów jestem nawet poświęcić różdżkę. Czaban jednak zaczął go przepraszać i poklepywać po ramieniu, zapewniając, że nie miał zamiaru żartować. – Bo tu nie o żarty chodzi, lecz o miliony. O miliony nie tylko dla mnie, ale i dla pana. – Teraz to już pan rzeczywiście kpi ze mnie – postanowił go pociągnąć za język Murek. – Zapłaci mi pan moje honorarium i koniec, ale choćby było największe, to skądże miliony? – Ja wcale nie myślę płacić panu żadnego honorarium – zdecydowanym tonem oświadczył Czaban. – Po pierwsze, szkoda by mi było każdego grosza, który mogę ulokować w tej złotodajnej ziemi, a po wtóre, chcę mieć pana za wspólnika... Przekonałem się, że na tym bardzo dobrze wychodzę. Mój nos do interesów i pańska ta cała czarna magia czy jak tam, gdy się złączą, to mogą świat zawojować. Pan sam do interesów jesteś fujara, ale razem!... Zobaczysz pan. Będziemy pływać w forsie. Rzucisz pan swoje wróżbiarstwo, bo co to może przynosić, nu, i weźmiemy się ostro. – Wróżbiarstwo uprawiam tylko przygodnie – z powagą odpowiedział Murek. – Głównie poświęcam się pracy naukowej w dziedzinie okultyzmu. – To nie będziesz się pan poświęcał. Po cholerę poświęcenie temu, co ma forsę! Minęli bramę parkową, przez szeroką, kasztanową aleję doszli do dworu. Wielki, piętrowy dom z gankiem, opartym na sześciu kolumnach, obudził się już i pełen był życia. Z pootwieranych okien dobiegały śmiechy, okrzyki i donośny głos radia czy też gramafonu. W Koszołowie oprócz starej hrabiny i kilku jej krewnych bawiło około trzydziestu osób, „letników” z Warszawy, Kielc, Krakowa i Śląska. Wszystko to już wstało. Niektórzy jedli śniadanie, inni grali w tenisa, jeszcze inni rozchodzili się po parku, głównie w stronę stawu, skąd dolatywał wrzask kąpiących się dzieci. Pani Czabanowa i jej córka czekały jednak w jadalni. Wiedziały od szofera, że pan przyjechał z jeszcze jakimś panem i poszli na spacer. Poza tym przy stole nie było nikogo. – Pozwólcie, że wam przedstawię mego przyjaciela i wspólnika, doktora Klemma – zaprezentował Murka Czaban i nie czekając pytań, dodał: – Doktor też chciał kilka dni odpocząć, więc go zabrałem z Warszawy. – Bardzo mi przyjemnie – podała Murkowi rękę pani Czabanowa, jej córka zaś zapytała: – Czy pan jeździ konno? Może Bóg mi pana zesłał. – Niestety – rozłożył ręce Murek. – Nie umiem. – To rozpacz! Myślałam, że wreszcie znajdę partnera. Mam tu specjalnie wymówionego wierzchowca, ale sama nie lubię jeździć. Tymczasem podano im śniadanie, a rozmowa nie kleiła się i dlatego, że obaj byli zmęczeni i śpiący. Toteż gdy panie poszły do parku, a zarządzająca domem pani Walentyna kazała przygotować nowemu pensjonariuszowi pokój, obaj natychmiast położyli się spać. Wstali już po obiedzie, po czym Czaban wyruszył na ryby w towarzystwie trzech pensjonarek, a Murek przyłączył się do jego pań i dwóch starszych panów, spacerujących po parku. Panna Tunka Czabanówna, widocznie znudzona brakiem na miejscu młodszych mężczyzn, zajęła się Murkiem dość żywo. On zaś wolał z nią rozmawiać niż z innymi. Dlatego nieco oddalili się od towarzystwa, a po pewnym czasie stracili je zupełnie z oczu. Panna Tunka jednak nie podobała się Murkowi, chociaż nie mógłby zaprzeczyć, że jest ładna. Na pewno była znacznie inteligentniejsza od Arletki, a nawet od Niry Horzeńskiej. Nira mniej była wykształcona i węższe miała zainteresowania, natomiast miała w sobie coś pańskiego i dumnego, czego brakowało pannie Tunce. Pod tym względem nawet Arletka ją przewyższała. U tamtych w razie rozdrażnienia można było się spodziewać gniewu, tutaj chyba łez. Tamte ktoś silny mógłby ujarzmić lub zostać przez nie ujarzmionym. Tam trzeba było walki, tu chyba tylko namowy. – To musi być bardzo monotonne – mówiła panna Tunka – takie życie biznesmena. Nie zazdroszczę ani panu, ani memu ojcu. Murek zaoponował: – Czyż życie pana Czabana, któremu pani przygląda się co dzień, może być nazwane monotonnym? Raczej jest nieustannym ruchem... – Właśnie nieustannym – przerwała – a nawet burza, która trwa wiecznie, staje się monotonna i nudna. – Jeżeli ktoś nie ma innych zainteresowań. – Prawda. Pan, zdaje się, poza tym jest lekarzem? – Bynajmniej. Jestem doktorem, ale nie medycyny. Doktorem filozofii. Panna Tunka spojrzała nań z zaciekawieniem. – Jakże pan łączy filozofię z interesami? – Przeciwnie, dzielę je, dzielę swój czas między interesy i pracę naukową. – A naukowo pracuje pan z zamiłowania? – Oczywiście, proszę pani, tylko dlatego mogę część swego życia poświęcić nauce, że resztę poświęcam interesom. – Jakaż dziedzina wiedzy pana zajmuje? Filozofia ścisła? – Okultyzm – odpowiedział Murek i dostrzegł w oczach panny Tunki żywsze zainteresowanie. Okazało się, że i ona nie była w tych sprawach zupełnym laikiem. Zajmowała się spirytyzmem i przeczytała kilka książek o hipnozie. Murek poczuł się nawet zakłopotany, gdy z kolei przeszła na psychoanalizę i psychologię, domagając się od niego, by wypowiedział swoje zdanie o teoriach Freuda, Charcota, Kraft-Ebinga, Richeta i innych, o których z dawnej uniwersyteckiej lektury pozostało mu tylko mgliste wspomnienie. Zdołał jednak jako tako wybrnąć z sytuacji, gdyż panna Tunka widocznie nie miała egzaminatorskich zamiarów i wszystko brała za dobrą monetę. Spędzili ze sobą całe popołudnie, a przy kolacji siedzieli obok siebie. Później, wraz z większością letników, obserwowali zaćmienie księżyca, źle zresztą widoczne, gdyż z okolicznych wilgotnych łąk wstały opary. Stojąc za drzewem, Murek posłyszał urywek rozmowy dwóch grubych pań, który go ubawił: – Widziała pani tego narzeczonego Czabanówny? Siedział przy niej przy stole i w ogóle odkąd przyjechał, ani na krok jej nie opuszcza. – Cóż dziwnego, moja pani! Musi pilnować, by mu nikt tego sprzed nosa nie sprzątnął. – No, dziewczyna niebrzydka, ale znowu nie ma o co się tak rozbijać. – Chyba pani kpi, droga pani, to przecie jedynaczka, a Czaban, głowę dam, ma dobrych kilka milionów. W pierwszej chwili Murek miał ochotę dopędzić obie damy i wyśmiać je porządnie, lecz nagle się zastanowił: – Czy rzeczywiście Czaban nie zmierza do tego? Myśl ta jednak była oczywistym nonsensem. Murek pomimo to długo nie mógł zasnąć tej nocy i różne kombinacje tłukły mu się po głowie. Było jeszcze zupełnie ciemno, gdy Czaban wyciągnął go z łóżka. Starając się nie robić hałasu wyszli z domu i skierowali się w stronę łąk. Zaraz za parkiem Murek wziął do ręki swoją różdżkę i nakazawszy Czabanowi milczenie szedł naprzód, namyślając się, jaką w tej niepewnej naftowej sprawie przyjąć taktykę. Wprawdzie ślady ropy w okolicy niezbicie świadczyły o istnieniu podziemnych źródeł naftowych, jednak nieraz zdarzało mu się słyszeć, że tylko w rzadkich wypadkach daje to stuprocentową pewność opłacalności eksploatacji. Zważywszy wszystko, nie leżało w interesie Murka wprowadzenie Czabana w błąd i doprowadzenie go do ruiny. Był pewien, że taki ryzykant jak on, w każdej chwili był gotów rzucić się na oślep w podobne przedsięwzięcie, no i najprawdopodobniej utopić cały majątek w tych bagnach. Dlatego należało być ostrożnym i po pięciogodzinnym włóczeniu się w terenie, Murek oświadczył: – Jestem pewien, że ropy tutaj znajdziemy pod dostatkiem. Czaban zdjął kapelusz i otarł spocone czoło. – Chwała Bogu! Pan miał cały czas tak ponurą minę, że myślałem już jak najgorzej. – No, na radość jeszcze za wcześnie. – Jak to? Murek flegmatycznie owijał różdżkę. – Popełniłem duży błąd, a właściwie to pańska wina, gdyby pan powiedział mi w Warszawie, o co chodzi, zabrałbym swoją kulę, a bez niej nie wiem, na jakiej głębokości znajduje się ropa. – Psiakrew – zaklął Czaban – a w przybliżeniu nie może pan określić? – Tu żadnego przybliżenia być nie może. Należy przypuścić najgorsze. Zresztą i tak już mamy wiele: możemy wyznaczyć granicę terenu naftowego. Nie wykluczam też, że po dłuższych badaniach, po lepszym wczuciu się w drgania różdżki zdołam dać ściślejsze określenie. Czaban był rozczarowany, lecz musiał pogodzić się z koniecznością, Murek zaś od tego dnia codziennie na kilka godzin wymykał się z towarzystwa letników i Tunki, by włóczyć się po okolicy. Oczywiście podczas tych wycieczek nie wyjmował nawet swej różdżki i bynajmniej nie szukał samotności. Przeciwnie, zaczepiał, kogo mógł, zwłaszcza starszych gospodarzy z okolicznych wsi, Żydów z pobliskiego miasteczka. Był nawet u proboszcza w sąsiedniej parafii i u nauczyciela szkoły powszechnej. Rozmawiając o tym i owym z miną dobrodusznego letnika, któremu nudzi się w koszołowskim dworze, mimochodem zawadzał o przykre zjawisko, że woda w okolicznych studniach pachnie naftą. Wypytywał też, czy władze nie zainteresowały się tą sprawą, władze albo kto inny? Z zebranych wiadomości zdołał ustalić, że przed samą wojną zmarły dziedzic Koszołowa sprowadzał tu różnych uczonych, którzy brali próbki ziemi, kopali pod Bezwitkami wielkie doły i szukali nafty. Ci uczeni byli cudzoziemcami, po polsku wcale nie rozumieli i nie można było się z nimi dogadać. Cała okolica żyła wówczas w wielkim podnieceniu, ale później wybuchła wojna, później hrabia umarł, a z nafty nic nie wyszło. Wobec tego jedyną drogą dowiedzenia się czegoś pozytywnego było uzyskanie wiadomości o rezultatach owej przedwojennej ekspertyzy, a wiadomość taką mogła mieć tylko hrabina. Hrabina, przygłucha już i kostyczna, na ogół nie utrzymywała ze swymi letnikami żadnych stosunków. Murka jednak przyjęła dość łaskawie, a to dlatego, że przedstawił się jej, jako van Klemm i krewny Horzeńskich. I łaskawość jednak nic nie pomogła, gdyż baba pojęcia nie miała nie tylko o nafcie, lecz w ogóle o interesach swego nieboszczyka męża, który sam wszystko prowadził, nikomu nie ufał i nawet wszystkie swoje papiery trzymał pod kluczem. Szanując wolę zmarłego, hrabina i po śmierci męża nie pozwoliła nikomu z rodziny dotknąć jego biurka. Na dowód tego pokazała Murkowi klucz od gabinetu nieboszczyka, zapewniając, że od czasu śmierci niczyja noga tam nie postała za wyjątkiem służby, która raz do roku przeprowadzała sprzątanie pod jej osobistym nadzorem. Tejże nocy Murek wypróbował w gabinetowym zamku kilkanaście kluczy z innych drzwi i na szczęście dobrał odpowiedni. Ogromną niewygodą był brak elektrycznej latarki, plusem natomiast – wielka i godna uznania pedanteria nieboszczyka hrabiego. Dzięki niej właśnie w jednej z szuflad Murek znalazł opasłą teczkę, zawierającą wszystko, czego poszukiwał. Była to korespondencja z ekspertami geologami, protokóły badań, notatki, plany itp. Jedyną, a niezmiernie przykrą rzeczą było to, że wszędzie posługiwano się językiem angielskim, którego Murek nie znał. Zdołał wszakże wywnioskować, że sprawa nie jest beznadziejna. Krzyżyki, strzałki i cyfry, którymi popstrzone były plany terenów, natchnęły go nadzieją. Zapewnił Czabana, że rzeczy idą pomyślnie i że musi pojechać do Warszawy, by poradzić się „swojej najwyższej instancji”, szklanej kuli. W istocie chciał jak najprędzej wyjechać, gdyż zdawał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa trzymania w walizce teczki wykradzionej z biurka. Przed jego wyjazdem pani Czabanowa i Tunka prosiły go o przywiezienie z Warszawy różnych drobiazgów. Była ich cała lista. Czaban ze swej strony prosił go o wydanie kilku dyspozycji w Biurze Zarządu Dóbr książąt Zasławskich, a panna Tunka odprowadziła go konno do samej stacji kolejowej. W Warszawie Murek dowiedział się od Józefy, że pani przyjeżdżała dwa razy i prosiła, by pan jak najprędzej po powrocie przybył do Urli. Na to jednak nie było czasu. Przede wszystkim kupił słownik angielski i w pocie czoła zmarnował dwie godziny nad tłumaczeniem, zanim doszedł do przekonania, że sam nie poradzi. Wobec tego powycinał z papierów wszystkie nagłówki i wszystkie nazwy miejscowości oraz nazwiska i zaniósł korespondencję do biura tłumaczeń. Wieczorem wiedział już wszystko; nafta w okolicach Koszołowa istniała niewątpliwie i to według opinii geologów w wielkich ilościach, natomiast eksploatacja jej, ich zdaniem, nie mogła się kalkulować z wielu względów. Najważniejszym była głębokość wierceń, których należałoby dokonać. Poza tym konieczne odwodnienie terenu przedstawiało wielkie trudności i pochłonęłoby olbrzymie sumy. Nadto istniała niemal pewność natrafienia na obfite żyły wodne i na grubą warstwę skalistą. Wszystko to Murek wziął pod rozwagę i postanowił odwieść Czabana od zamiaru kupowania terenów. Przerysował sobie mapki i wykresy warstwicowe, wysłał do Arletki krótki list z zawiadomieniem o wielkich interesach, które musi załatwić na prowincji, wziął ze sobą dwie zmiany bielizny i drugie ubranie i pojechał na dworzec. Czabana w Koszołowie nie zastał. Okazało się, że wraz z żoną wybrał się on do Krakowa samochodem. Za to panna Tunka ucieszyła się tym bardziej z przyjazdu Murka i z przywiezionych przezeń sprawunków. Szczególniej była wdzięczna za żurnale mód, o które wcale nie prosiła, a które Murek kupił w kiosku na dworcu w Warszawie. – Pan jest bardzo miły – powiedziała i po chwili dodała: – Rzadko spotyka się mężczyzn, którzy w stosunku do kobiet nie chcą imponować swoją męskością, lecz umieją odczuć, czym im sprawią przyjemność. W ogóle była dla Murka uprzejma i nie ukrywała swej życzliwości. Mógł nawet odnieść wrażenie, że chce mu okazać sympatię. Spędzili cały dzień we dwójkę, a że bez namysłu odmówiła kilku osobom, które ciągnęły ją do brydża czy na łódkę, miał prawo stwierdzić, że panna Tunka wyróżniała go i nie zamierza tego ukrywać. Nie rozmawiali o rzeczach osobistych, lecz i tak gawędziło się z nią przyjemnie. Rodzice panny Tunki przyjechali późnym wieczorem, lecz niestrudzony Czaban natychmiast przyszedł do pokoju Murka i wyciągnął go z łóżka. To, co usłyszał, nie ucieszyło go wcale. Zafrasował się nawet w pierwszej chwili i zamilkł, lecz chodząc po pokoju, nie przestawał zerkać ku mapkom, rozłożonym na stole. Wreszcie zawołał: – Niech to wszyscy diabli porwą, ale jednak w tym musi być jakiś dobry interes. Wprost czuję tu forsę, czuję! Murek wzruszył ramionami. – Zapewne. Gdy się włoży, czy ja wiem, kilka milionów, może kilkanaście, zysk musi być. Tylko że u nas w Polsce takich kapitałów się nie znajdzie. Należałoby zainteresować odkryciem amerykańskich nafciarzy albo angielskich. Niedaleko ich zresztą można znaleźć. Przecie do nich należy nasze zagłębie naftowe. Można by ich zainteresować, nie podając miejsca i ułożyć się tak, by w razie rozpoczęcia eksploatacji wypłacili pewną sumę jako prowizję. Czaban słuchał skrzywiony. – Nie – potrząsnął głową – to na nic. Groszowa sprawa. I przy tym nie miałbym ich w ręku. – To można osiągnąć tylko, będąc właścicielem terenów. – Właśnie. – A ryzyko naprawdę zbyt wielkie: a niech nie odkupią! Co wtedy? Co pan pocznie z tymi błotami? – No, pewno. Podrapał się nerwowo po głowie, powiedział: „dobranoc” i wyszedł, lecz wrócił natychmiast. – Dawaj pan te mapki – powiedział – jeszcze pomyślę. Tylko powiedz mi pan, mistrzu, z ręką na sercu: czy to, co pan mówisz, jest stuprocentowo pewne? Murek oburzył się. – Głowę za to daję! – Dobranoc. – Dobranoc. Nazajutrz z rana, służąca wraz ze śniadaniem, przyniosła Murkowi kartkę: „Wyjeżdżam na trzy dni. Niech Pan do tego czasu nie opuszcza Koszołowa. Zadepeszuję. – Czaban”. Aczkolwiek zdziwiony, Murek nie zmartwił się wcale. Przede wszystkim było to ładnie ze strony Czabana, że wpadłszy widocznie na jakiś pomysł, nie tylko nie chciał pozbyć się i „wykiwać” Murka, lecz najwidoczniej uważał ich umowę za obowiązującą nadal. Poza tym spędzenie jeszcze kilku dni w majątku konweniowało Murkowi i przez wzgląd na pannę Tunkę. Tak czy owak, obróci się sprawa z naftą, spryciarz typu Czabana zawsze będzie jeszcze bardzo bogaty, a jego córka (jedynaczka!) dostanie posag olbrzymi. – Dlaczego nie miałbym ożenić się z nią? – myślał Murek. – Raz na zawsze zyskałbym spokój, plunąłbym na to idiotyczne wróżbiarstwo, żyłbym jak burżuj, bez trosk, bez kłopotów... Myśl ta wydawała mu się tym możliwsza do zrealizowania, że na razie żadnych przeszkód nie widział. Czaban był doń najlepiej usposobiony, matka niewiele tu miała do powiedzenia, zaś sama panna Tunka wywierała wrażenie istoty bezwolnej i z jej strony nie należało oczekiwać sprzeciwu, chociażby dlatego, że traktowała towarzystwo Murka z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. – Kto wie, może oni sami mają takie projekty?... Domysł ten umocnił się w Murku jeszcze bardziej po kilku rozmowach z panią Czabanową. Narzekała na męża, że jest pędziwiatrem, który przez jeden dzień z rodziną nie wysiedzi, że pochłonięty jest interesami, a i te interesy... Istne szaleństwo! Wreszcie powiedziała: – Pan, jako przyjaciel i wspólnik Sewerka, mógłby nam wielką, naprawdę wielką oddać przysługę. Widzę pański wpływ na niego. – O cóż chodzi? – zainteresował się Murek. – O Tunkę, o jej przyszłość. Murek zaczerwienił się. – Nie bardzo dobrze rozumiem, proszę szanownej pani. – Widzi pan, dziewczyna już ma swoje lata. Powinna by wyjść za mąż. I owszem, wciąż się zdarza taki czy inny przyzwoity kandydat. Ale pokręci się, pokręci i nie zdecyduje się na oświadczyny. – To dziwne, proszę pani, przecie panna Tunka jest czarująca. – Prawda?... Ale naokoło wszyscy opowiadają, że będzie miała porządny posag. Tymczasem Sewerek, gdy co do czego przyjdzie, nabiera wody do ust i ani mru-mru. Zamiast powiedzieć wyraźnie: Dam córce tyle i tyle – milczy. Na niepewne zaś nikt nie pójdzie. Murek zmarszczył brwi. – Bardzo mi przykro, ale w danym wypadku muszę przyznać słuszność raczej małżonkowi szanownej pani. – Jak to? – Ja też nie wydałbym córki za człowieka, który tylko na posag patrzy. Pani Czabanową machnęła ręką. – Mój panie, trzeba życiowo to brać, życiowo. Każdy musi myśleć o swojej przyszłości. Jakże uważać komu za złe, że dba o jutro. Miłość miłością, a chleb chlebem. Sam pan przecie jest rozumnym i wykształconym człowiekiem, niechże pan sam powie, ale tak z ręką na sercu. – Zapewne. Jest w tym sporo racji. – A widzi pan! Sewerek zaś, na psa urok, ma lekką rękę do interesów, ale niech mu raz i drugi noga się powinie, nie daj Boże, stracić gotów wszystko. I co wtedy z dziewczyną? Niechże mu pan przy sposobności przemówi do sumienia. Murek obiecał. Na razie zaś nie tracił czasu, starając się pozyskać uczucia Tunki. Zaczęła go uczyć konnej jazdy i robili co dzień wycieczki w okolicę, najczęściej do dość odległego Kumanieckiego lasu. Tam wypoczywali i na obiad wracali do Koszołowa. Podczas jednego z takich wypoczynków w lesie próbowali wspiąć się na stromą górkę, pod którą uwiązali konie. Panna Tunka była wyjątkowo tego dnia ożywiona i pobiegła naprzód. Nagle potknęła się i krzyknęła, chwytając się oburącz za pień sosny. – Co pani? – Zdaje się, że zwichnęłam nogę – odpowiedziała, sycząc z bólu. – Proszę objąć mnie za szyję – zawołał i wziął ją na ręce. Nie była ciężka i bez trudu zniósł ją ze wzgórza. Posadził opartą o drzewo i ostrożnie zabrał się do ściągania długiego buta. Dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby i bohatersko znosiła ból. Gdy rozsznurował cholewkę i ściągnął pończochę, zaczął delikatnie obmacywać kostkę. – Nie ma mowy o zwichnięciu – oświadczył z ulgą – po prostu naciągnęła pani ścięgno. Boli bardzo? – Już mniej – uśmiechnęła się. – Odrobina masażu i będzie wszystko dobrze. Zaczął rozcierać kostkę, stopę i łydkę, żartując, że wyrobi się na doświadczonego masażystę i będzie z tego żył. Panna Tunka miała niebrzydką nogę, ale stopy Arletki były bez porównania ładniejsze. Pomimo tej refleksji Murek uznał, że należy podkreślić swój stosunek do Tunki i dość niezręcznie pochylił się i pocałował ją w podbicie. – Biedna nóżka – mruknął czerwieniąc się. – Co pan wyprawia? – upomniała go z odcieniem zgorszenia w tonie. – Zwykły objaw współczucia. Czy sprawiłem pani przykrość? – Pan jest zabawny. Proszę podać mi pończochę. Z włożeniem pończochy poszło łatwo. Natomiast o wciągnięciu buta nie mogło być mowy. Kostka obrzękła i każda próba zgięcia wywoływała ból. Do domu było ponad sześć kilometrów. Murek zaproponował, że pojedzie, by sprowadzić powóz, lecz panna orzekła, że byle znalazła się na siodle, da sobie radę. – Oparcie w jednym strzemieniu mi wystarczy. Jakoś stępa dojedziemy. Murek wziął ją na ręce, by wsadzić na konia. Jej twarz znalazła się tuż przy jego twarzy. Spokojne orzechowe oczy przyglądały mu się jakby z zaciekawieniem. Miała niezbyt zdrową cerę. Z bliska widział nierówności skóry i zbyt wyraźne pory w okolicy nosa. – Nie jestem zbyt ciężka? – zapytała. Zaśmiał się. – Pani?... Mógłbym się bawić panią jak piłką. Zaczął ją huśtać na rękach coraz wyżej, aż z obawy, by jej nie upuścił, przywarła doń mocniej. Wówczas musnął ustami jej policzek i szyję. Odsunęła się z lekka, ale nic nie powiedziała. – Wciąż pani sprawiam przykrości – westchnął. Chciał usłyszeć coś, co mógłby zrozumieć jako zaprzeczenie. Gdy już siedzieli na koniach, zapytała: – Po co właściwie nosi pan brodę? – Nie lubi pani tego? – Wydaje mi się zawsze, iż ludzie z zarostem używają go jako maski dla ukrycia swego wyrazu twarzy. A poza tym to chyba niewygodne. – Oczywiście. Toteż ja noszę zarost dla umartwienia. – Eee, żartuje pan. – Wcale nie – zapewniał, robiąc poważną minę. – Ślubowałem sobie, że nie zgolę tej szczeciny, aż dopiero w dniu ślubu. – Wobec tego życzę panu jak najprędszego wstąpienia w związki małżeńskie. Już otwierał usta, by powiedzieć, że to od niej zależy, gdy pohamował się. Byłoby to przedwczesne. Natomiast pokiwał głową. – Proszę pani, już straciłem na to wszelką nadzieję. – Dlaczego? – Gdzież taki mól książkowy jak ja, taki niezgrabiasz w stosunku do kobiet, pochłonięty nauką i interesami, ma czas na wyszukiwanie sobie żony... Ani czasu, ani umiejętności. – Przesadza pan. – Nie. Dzisiejsze panny nie takich lubią mężczyzn. – A cóż panu brakuje? – Powodzenia. – Bo pan o nie nie zabiega. – Nie umiem. – Nudny pan jest! – Właśnie. Jechali jakiś czas w milczeniu. Na skręcie ukazał się motocykl i Murek w obawie, by koń panny Tunki nie spłoszył się, chwycił za cugle. Wałach jednak zachował się zupełnie spokojnie. – Czy pan nie był żonaty? – odezwała się panna Tunka. – Nie. Byłem tylko zaręczony. Głos mu załamał się i tak zmienił, że spojrzała nań uważniej. – I kochał ją pan? – Tak. – A ona? – Była... była największą tragedią mego życia. Zniszczyła je, splugawiła, opluła, podeptała. Zacisnął zęby i dodał: – Nie wyobrażałem sobie, by jeden człowiek mógł drugiemu sprawić tyle krzywdy, taką podłością zapłacić za najpiękniejsze, za najgłębsze uczucia. – A... ona żyje? – Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć. Bodaj ją piekło pochłonęło! – Pan nie umie przebaczać. – Przebaczyć?... – zaśmiał się wściekle, już wcale nie panując nad sobą. – Czy pani rozumie, że są zbrodnie, których ani zapomnieć, ani przebaczyć nie można, niepodobna! Minęło kilka lat, a przysięgam pani, że jeszcze dzisiaj nie cofnąłbym się przed żadną, przed najokrutniejszą zemstą! Wspomnienie Niry obudziło w nim całą gorycz, cały ból, całą świadomość krzywdy. Nie widział teraz Tunki, nie zdawał nawet sobie sprawy z tego, po co to mówi. Ale mówił. Rozpaliła się w nim nienawiść, ogarnęła piersi i mózg, drgała w krtani. Panna Tunka widziała jego nagle pobladłą twarz, jego drżące wargi i mściwe błyski w jego oczach. Nie przypuszczała nigdy, by ten spokojny, zrównoważony mężczyzna mógł zdobyć się na podobny wybuch. Słowa nasycone gniewem i pogardą padały gęstym gradem. Palce zaciskały się kurczowo. Gdy umilkł na chwilę, zapytała: – Pan ją musiał bardzo kochać?... Przetarł czoło, spojrzał na pytającą, dostrzegł w jej oczach jakby przestrach i opamiętał się. Popełnił głupstwo. Karygodne głupstwo. Przecie ta gęś będzie teraz bać się go jak furiata. Jakże mógł tak rozpuścić język! Co za głupota zionąć przekleństwami na kobietę wobec drugiej, którą się pragnie pozyskać. Choćby przez instynkt samozachowawczy, choćby przez solidarność kobiecą stanie ona po stronie tamtej, a jego uzna za brutala i chama. – Postąpiłem jak kretyn – powtarzał sobie w myśli i ogarniała go złość na siebie. Niepotrzebnie jednak robił sobie wyrzuty. Panny Tunki nie tylko bowiem nie zraził jego wybuch, lecz przeciwnie, zaciekawił i wzbudził sympatię. Nie tylko nie poczuwała się do solidarności z ową kobietą, lecz wiedząc o niej znacznie mniej, byłaby gotowa potępić ją równie surowo. Nie różniła się pod tym, jak i pod wielu innymi względami od większości kobiet. Spodziewała się nawet usłyszeć, że jej towarzysz za krzywdy doznane od tamtej gotów jest mścić się na wszystkich innych kobietach. I to nie sprawiłoby jej przykrości. Miała najgorsze zdanie o kobietach. Natomiast niespodzianką dla niej był ten poważny mężczyzna, ukrywający romantyczną tragedię w duszy. Wdzięczna mu była za to, że jej się zwierzył, że tym samym wyróżnił ją, uznał za godną zaufania, za odmienną i lepszą od innych. – Nie wiedziałam, że pan tak kochać potrafi – odezwała się cieplej niż zwykle. On zaś już przyszedł do siebie i odpowiedział: – Tylko tak, panno Tunko, tylko tak. – Czy ja kiedy spotkam taką miłość? – westchnęła. – Na pewno. – Nie zmarnowałabym jej jak tamta. Ale niech pan o tym nie myśli. Minie jeszcze trochę czasu i zapomni pan. A na pewno spotka pan inną, lepszą i będzie z nią szczęśliwy. Bo pan jest tego wart. Naprawdę! Pan jest dużo wart. Chciał ją pocałować w rękę, lecz konie szły za daleko od siebie, a nic nie powiedział, gdyż zaskoczyło go niespodziewane współczucie i wyraźna serdeczność w chwili, gdy oczekiwał raczej niechęci czy chłodnych słów krytyki. Wiele też sobie obiecywał po dalszych rozmowach. Zaszło jednak coś nieprzewidzianego, co pokrzyżowało mu wszystkie plany. Ledwie wyjechali z alei, gdy spotkali idącą naprzeciw panią Czabanową w towarzystwie młodego oficera w ułańskim mundurze. – Pan Jurek! – zawołała radośnie Tunka. – A pan skąd tutaj? Oficer nie odpowiedział na ten okrzyk, gdyż w tej chwili pani Czabanowa dostrzegła nogę córki i jęknęła: – Jezus Maria! Co ci się stało? Złamałaś nogę? – Co pani jest? – zaniepokoił się ułan. – Drobiazg. Zdaje się ścięgno. Pani Czabanowa załamała ręce w stronę Murka. – Co pan z nią zrobił? – Nic nie zrobiłem, proszę pani – hamując irytację, odpowiedział Murek, którego wytrąciła z równowagi obecność tego przystojnego oficera. – Po prostu panna Tunka potknęła się w lesie. – W lesie! – Nie widzę w tym nic groźnego. – Biedactwo moje! – Ależ nie rozczulaj się, mamo – wesoło mówiła Tunka – to naprawdę nic poważnego. Panie Jurku, panowie się nie znają: pan porucznik Szułowski, pan doktor Klemm. Ułan z uśmiechem uścisnął dłoń Murka. – Całe szczęście, że winowajcą jest lekarz – powiedział. – Nie jestem ani lekarzem, ani winowajcą – sucho odpowiedział Murek. – Zbyt łatwo pan porucznik formułuje swoje opinie. Oficer jednak nie miał widocznie zamiaru obrazić się, nie chcąc wszakże pozostać dłużnym, zawołał z humorem: – Wobec tego wypowiem jeszcze jedną opinię: na pewno nie jest pan też kawalerzystą. – Wreszcie pan zgadł, panie Jurku – zaśmiała się Tunka – ale to nie trudno było odgadnąć. Murek skrzywił się, lecz zamilkł. Już teraz nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że między tym Szułowskim a Czabanówną jest coś więcej niż zwykła znajomość. Toteż zaraz po obiedzie wycofał się z towarzystwa. Był zły i dokuczały mu najrozmaitsze podejrzenia. Czyż wszystkie kobiety, wszystkie bez wyjątku muszą być takie nędzne jak Nira, jak Karolka?... Jak Arletka!... Nie, Arletka to coś innego. Tam było nieszczęście. Ale ta? Oczywiście ten przystojniaczek i elegancik jest kochankiem Tunki. Po to przecież przyjechał. A matka jej, głupia jak wszystkie matki, jeszcze mu nadskakuje. Nie jest wykluczone, że oficerek dybie też na posag, ale tymczasem nie marnuje okazji. Jest zwykłą świnią. Gdyby mu to powiedzieć, no, wówczas oburzyłby się i zażądał pewno pojedynku. Oto jest sekret ich rządów nad światem: bezczelność, tupet. Oni wszyscy z tak zwanych wyższych sfer brak etyki umieją pokrywać szlachetnym oburzeniem. A te puszczające się panny udawaniem cnoty. Zaklął i złamał gałązkę klonu, zwisającą nad ławką. Tunka mu nigdy nie podobała się. Teraz jednak nabrał do niej wstrętu. Tak, stokroć, tysiąckroć wolał Arletkę. Tu jednak zastanowił się: zawsze ją wolał i przecie zajął się Czabanówną, nie pod wpływem jakichkolwiek uczuć czy pociągu fizycznego, czy szacunku, lecz jedynie i wyłącznie dla pieniędzy jej ojca. Ta refleksja otrzeźwiła go szybko. Cóż go w gruncie rzeczy mogła obchodzić moralność tej dziewczyny! Niechże robi, co się jej podoba! Z tym oficerkiem czy innym. Nie wynika stąd jednak bynajmniej, by miał rezygnować z otrzymania jej posagu. I pod tym względem obecność porucznika przy Tunce była niebezpieczna. – Muszę go odsądzić – postanowił Murek i setki projektów zaczęły mu się snuć po głowie. Ból w nodze minął pannie Tunce do wieczora o tyle, że mogła zejść na kolację. Szułowski siedział przy stole obok niej i początkowo spoglądał na Murka dość niechętnie, lecz widząc z jego sposobu zachowania się, że nie żywi urazy o ów przytyk kawaleryjski, traktował go z sympatią. Rozmowa była ogólna i wkrótce zeszła na tematy okultystyczne. Jedna z pań zaczęła atakować Murka, by opowiedział cokolwiek ze swych, niewątpliwie fascynujących doświadczeń. Jemu nie sprawiło to większej trudności, przytoczył kilka eksperymentów, znanych z książek, napomknął o spirytyzmie i chiromancji, gdy jednak niemal wszyscy zaczęli go molestować o urządzenie seansu, kategorycznie odmówił. Może dla laików byłoby to zabawą, on jednak zbyt dobrze zna możliwości fatalnych skutków, jakie zdarzają się w następstwie takich seansów, pod postacią wstrząśnień nerwowych, by mógł się na podobne rzeczy zgodzić. – Zresztą bawimy tu dla wypoczynku i nie trzeba go zakłócać – zakończył – a i ja chcę odetchnąć od swojej normalnej pracy naukowej. Natomiast chętnie zgodził się zbadać linie na dłoniach każdego, kto tego sobie życzy, życzyli zaś sobie prawie wszyscy. O większości z nich Murek już sporo wiedział, zarówno dzięki gadatliwości Czabanowej, jak i służby. Toteż raz po raz rozlegały się okrzyki zdumienia nad trafnością charakterystyki, nad prawdziwością szczegółów z przeszłości itp. – Pan, doktorze, mógłby majątek zrobić na wróżbiarstwie – zachwycał się gruby pan Piaskowski, któremu Murek oświadczył, że wygra proces najdalej w ciągu roku, ale musi zmienić adwokata. – Na swoje badania naukowe wydaję majątek – pobłażliwie zauważył Murek. Gdy po kolacji towarzystwo rozeszło się do brydża, a Tunka, Szułowski i Murek zasiedli w trzcinowych fotelach na jasno oświetlonym tarasie, oficer powiedział: – Nie wierzę w chiromancję i w inne podobne rzeczy, ale niech doktor zajrzy i w moją łapę. – Do tego wiara nie jest potrzebna. Służę. Szułowski wyciągnął rękę. Murek ujął ją lekko i długo milczał, przyglądając się uważnie gładkiej, starannie wypielęgnowanej skórze, śladom po skrupulatnie depilowanych włosach na przegubie, wypolerowanym paznokciom i równym, jasnym liniom dłoni. – Temu życie musi iść gładko – myślał. – Zamożny, szykowny, bardzo ładny, świetnie zbudowany. Ale muszę mu przecież coś istotnego, rzeczowego wywalić, by uwierzył. Przecie po to tylko skierował przy stole rozmowę na okultyzm. Zresztą dość już miał doświadczenia, by wiedzieć, czym należy go wziąć i umyślnie milczał długo, by podniecić delikwenta. – Nadzwyczajne – odezwał się wreszcie cichym, skupionym głosem. – Tysiące rąk badałem... tysiące... Ale takiego egzemplarza... hm... Zgiął rękę i wpił poważny surowy wzrok w oczy oficera. – Czy pan wie, kto miał tę oto linię, jaki człowiek?... Jedna jedyna zresztą, ze znanych chiromancji? – Kto?... – Napoleon Bonaparte. Jeszcze nie wiem, czy u pana linia ta oznacza to samo. Powtarzam, iż widzę ją na żywej ręce pierwszy raz w życiu. Musiałbym sprawdzić. Uczeni nazwali tę linię łukiem geniuszu strategicznego. Porucznik zaśmiał się niewyraźnie, lekko zażenowany. – Co dalej? – niecierpliwie pochyliła się ku jego dłoni Tunka. – Jest pan bardzo odważny i raz... dwa, tak, trzy razy wskutek tego był pan w nader niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Poza tym cechuje pana duża wrażliwość na piękno. W tych rzeczach ma pan subtelny smak. Kocha pan zwierzęta. Ludzie lubią pana. Znacznie bardziej, niż się panu zdaje. Ale ma pan i wrogów. Zwłaszcza jeden... niemłody już mężczyzna nienawidzi pana. Przez niego miał pan stosunkowo niedawno dużo przykrości. Ale to człowiek nędzny. – A... czy on zwycięży mnie? – jakimś nieswoim głosem zapytał Szułowski. – O, nie. Z całą pewnością nie. Proszę spojrzeć na ten krzyżyk, tu. – Cóż to znaczy? – Że pan zobaczy jego grób. Ale... niezbyt prędko. Cóż jeszcze... Jest pan szlachetny, uczciwy, może zanadto dumny, ma pan niebłyskotliwy, lecz głęboki umysł. Jest pan stuprocentowym dżentelmenem i był pan nim... bardzo mi przykro, nie zawsze. Ale to są sprawy bardzo prywatne. – Ja sobie pójdę – podniosła się Tunka. – Nie, niech pani nie wstaje. Proszę doktora, proszę mówić – zaoponował porucznik. – Nikogo nie zamordowałem ani okradłem. – O, tak – kiwnął głową Murek – to pewne, ale ciąży na panu wina może większa... Wyrządził pan wielką krzywdę kobiecie. Złamał jej pan życie. Było jeszcze kilka wypadków podobnych... Ale dajmy już temu spokój. Jednej rzeczy nie rozumiem... Hm... to dziwne. Wygląda to tak, że będzie pan żył długo, ale jakby... wbrew własnej woli. To oczywiście nonsens. O, tu linia życia odwraca się niemal pod prostym kątem od wszystkiego... od wszystkiego... co ważne i przyjemne. Doprawdy, to śmieszne, ale wygląda na... klasztor. A nie może być klasztorem... Ani więzieniem. Zdumiewające. Proszę, poruczniku, o prawą rękę, ona nam tę zagadkę wyjaśni. Szułowski podał prawą. Murek pochylił się nad nią, po czym wyjął z kieszeni lupę i wyraźnie drgnął. Jeszcze obejrzał dłoń lewą, przygryzł wargi i spojrzał badawczo w oczy oficerowi, który nie ukrywał już zdenerwowania. – Proszę, cóż pan tam widzi? – zapytał. Lecz Murek, obejrzawszy jeszcze raz ręce Szułowskiego, zaśmiał się z widocznym przymusem. – Ach, nic! nic ważnego. Bardzo miły ma pan charakter, panie poruczniku. A życie szczęśliwe przed sobą. To wszystko. Tak, to wszystko... Piękny mamy wieczór. Prawda?... Ani cienia wiatru. Jakże nóżka, proszę pani, boli jeszcze? Jego demonstracyjne zabiegi o skierowanie rozmowy na inne sprawy nie odniosły jednak skutku. Panna Tunka miała przygnębioną minę, oficer palił w milczeniu papierosy, zmuszając się do wtrącenia od czasu do czasu jakiegoś obojętnego zdania. Na szczęście nadeszła pani Czabanowa i jeszcze dwie panie. Murek już wstał i życzył towarzystwu dobrej nocy, gdy wpadła pokojówka z oznajmieniem, że do pana doktora jest telefon, dzwoni Lwów. Pobiegł do kancelarii. Telefonował Czaban. Bardzo śpieszył i nie mógł mówić obszerniej. Żądał, by Murek najbliższym pociągiem wyjechał do Lwowa. – Będę pana czekał na dworcu. W wagonie niech pan mówi tylko po niemiecku. Na wszelki wypadek. To konieczne. Do widzenia. Pierwszy pociąg odchodził około trzeciej, do stacji nie było daleko. Murek miał czas zamówić konie, uregulować rachunek i bez gwałtu spakować walizkę. Kończył właśnie pakowanie, gdy do drzwi zapukał porucznik Szułowski. – Musiałeś przyjść – z satysfakcją pomyślał Murek. – Pan wyjeżdża?... – Tak. Bardzo przykre wiadomości. Wie pan kto telefonował? – Murek zniżył głos. – Mój wspólnik, pan Czaban. – Może chory? – Nie. Gorzej. Hm, powiedziałbym porucznikowi, ale musi mi pan dać słowo, że nie wspomni o tym nikomu ani słówkiem. Biedne panie przeraziłyby się. Zwłaszcza szkoda mi panny Tunki. Taka miła dziewczyna. Takie nieszczęście. Jeżeli da mi pan słowo... – Więc daję słowo. – Otóż Czaban, zdaje się, wszystko stracił. Jadę ratować. Ale wygląda na to, że na próżno. Daj Boże uniknąć kompletnej ruiny! I ja przy tym też dużo stracę. Nieszczęście. Oficer nie zdawał się jednak zbytnio wstrząśnięty tą nowiną. Wyraził zdawkową nadzieję, iż może przecież jakoś się da rzecz załatwić bez katastrofy. Zajęty inną myślą, wciąż próbował nawiązać rozmowę do niedokończonej wróżby. Murek jednak udawał całkowicie zaabsorbowanego sprawą Czabana i umyślnie nie dostrzegał zabiegów oficera. Wreszcie Szułowski zapytał wprost: – Panie doktorze, dlaczego pan nie powiedział mi wszystkiego z ręki? – Ja?... Ale skądże! Wydaje się panu, drogi poruczniku. – Nie, proszę pana. I ja bardzo pana proszę, doktorze, o szczerą prawdę – upierał się oficer. Murek spojrzał nań z niepokojem. – Kiedy rzeczywiście... Mogę się mylić, zapewniam pana, że w chiromancji zdarzają się pomyłki. A przy tym pan taki nerwowy. Tak. Pan jest zanadto nerwowy. Powinien pan trzymać siebie w garści. I nie pić! Unikać alkoholu. Wszelkich podniet. Zarówno sztucznych, jak i naturalnych. Czy leczył się pan kiedy na nerwy? – Nie. – Nie? – zdziwił się Murek. – W każdym razie zrobiłby pan dobrze, spędzając co pewien czas dwa, trzy miesiące w jakimś cichym pensjonacie. W jakimś, powiedzmy, sanatorium, gdzie byłaby opieka lekarska. Ale to drobiazg. Nie należy tym przejmować się. Szułowski usiadł i uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem. – Ja też nie przejmuję się. Chcę jednak wiedzieć prawdę. – Ile pan ma lat? – Dwadzieścia dziewięć. – Pan jest jeszcze bardzo młody. A czy w rodzinie pańskiej nikt nie chorował? – Owszem. Musieli przecież chorować. – Ale na choroby nerwowe albo syfilis? Oficer zastanowił się. – Doprawdy nie wiem. Zdaje się, że mój nieboszczyk stryj nie był zupełnie normalny. Uchodził za dziwaka. No i w końcu zastrzelił się. Ale panie doktorze! Widzi pan przecie, że jestem spokojny i opanowany. Przy tym nie sądzę, bym był tchórzem. Niechże mi pan uczciwie, po męsku powie, co zdaniem pańskim mi grozi? – Każdemu z nas różne rzeczy grożą – westchnął Murek. – Czy pan, ale proszę o szczerość, nie uprawiał za młodu pewnego brzydkiego nałogu? – Owszem – zaczerwienił się oficer. – I to pewnie nadmiernie? – Nie wiem... Nie umiem tego określić. – A uderzył się pan kiedy silnie w głowę? – Spadłem raz na przeszkodzie z koniem. Mam jeszcze tu nad skronią bliznę. Czaszka jednak nie była naruszona. – Nad skronią?... To nie jest dobrze... Widzi pan, drogi poruczniku, gdybym był pewien, że pan nie podda się złym myślom... Ale w takich sprawach autosugestia jest wysoce niebezpieczna... – Więc co? – pobladł Szułowski – czeka mnie obłęd? – Czeka, czeka! Po co zaraz czeka! Wszystkiego można uniknąć. Zabezpieczyć się. Psychiatria stoi dziś na dobrym poziomie. Można zastosować kurację zapobiegawczą. A grunt nie przejmować się. Nie myśleć o tym. Proszę mi to obiecać i zwrócić się do specjalistów. Doprawdy robię sobie wyrzuty, że uległem pańskim pytaniom... doprawdy... – A ja panu jestem wdzięczny, doktorze – wyciągnął rękę oficer. Dłoń miał zimną i mokrą. – Ja też u siebie zauważyłem pewne stany depresji albo zbytniej wesołości. Poza tym sprawia mi trudność skupienia się na jakimś temacie. To przecież nie jest naturalne. A w gniewie czasami wręcz tracę świadomość tego, co robię. Dziękuję panu. Zerwał się i wyszedł. Murek długo nie mógł oderwać oczu od niedomkniętych drzwi. Z całą dokładnością zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że trująca myśl, jak ziarno rzucona na wrażliwe podłoże, zacznie kiełkować i rozrastać się. A może ogarnąć bez reszty świadomość, umysł i nerwy. Już teraz ten młody kandydat do kieszeni papy Czabana nie będzie zdolny do niczego innego, jak do ustawicznej obserwacji samego siebie. Wywietrzeje mu z głowy i miłość, i małżeństwo. Zresztą i Tunka będzie mogła zauważyć ten jego stan. A starzy nie wydadzą przecie córki za półwariata... Jeżeli nie za zupełnie obłąkanego... – Tak należy usuwać przeszkody – głośno powiedział Murek, lecz nie poznał własnego głosu. W tym pokoju zrobiło się mu niewypowiedzianie przykro. Czym prędzej zamknął walizki i zbiegł do hallu. Konie już czekały. Gdy powóz wyjechał z alei i dźwięk kopyt na twardej szosie przeszedł w równy, jednostajny rytm, pomyślał sobie: – Dużo dałbym za to, by tego człowieka więcej w życiu nie spotkać. I myśl ta natrętnie wracała przez całą drogę. Uwolnił się od niej dopiero na dworcu we Lwowie pod gradem informacji i instrukcji Czabana, który po mistrzowsku przygotował wszystko. Rola Murka miała tu polegać na udawaniu agenta nafciarzy niemieckich. Musiał stać się przynętą dla Anglików z zagłębia borysławskiego i samą swoją obecnością i kręceniem się po mieście podekscytować ich do szybkiej decyzji. O drugiej był w jednej z najdroższych restauracji na obiedzie wraz z Czabanem i z dwoma adwokatami, o których całe miasto wiedziało, że są specjalistami od nafty. Przy stole z powagą przeglądał jakieś papiery i głośno kazał kelnerowi zatelefonować do swego hotelu, by mu zamówiono na piątą rozmowę z Berlinem. Wieczorem przyjechał jakiś tęgi jegomość o wyglądzie semickim, jak się okazało, sprowadzony z Warszawy przez Czabana i we trójkę afiszowali się po mieście. Murek nie bardzo orientował się w szczegółach machinacji Czabana. Ogólny jednak zarys geszeftu był dlań dostatecznie jasny. Tym bardziej, że po dwóch dniach Czaban wyjechał do Koszołowa, oczywiście po to, by załatwić sprawę terenów. Część miał kupić na własne nazwisko, część na nazwisko doktora Klemma, część zadatkować za gwarancję pierwszeństwa. W cztery dni po jego wyjeździe Murek zaangażował i wysłał za nim kilku specjalistów miejscowych, wskazanych przez adwokatów, a mających ustalić położenie źródeł naftowych i kalkulację wierceń. Ich wyjazd nabrał wielkiego rozgłosu. W dziennikach ukazały się liczne wzmianki i artykuły o nowych bogatych terenach naftowych w Koszołowie pod Kielcami. W środowisku nafciarzy zapanował niebywały ruch. Hotele zaroiły się od cudzoziemców. Murka ustawicznie nagabywano, lecz on z miejsca zaprzeczał wszystkiemu, odżegnywał się od jakiejkolwiek styczności z koszołowską naftą i zapewniał, że przyjechał do Lwowa wyłącznie w celach turystycznych. Natomiast ów warszawski Izraelita, tytułujący się dyrektorem, nie miał chwili odpoczynku. Konferował, targował się, układał. Z Koszołowa nadchodziły coraz pomyślniejsze wieści, których rezultatem był niemal jednoczesny wyjazd wszystkich cudzoziemskich nafciarzy do Kielc. Wreszcie i Murek otrzymał od Czabana wezwanie do przyjazdu. W Koszołowie nie było już na szczęście porucznika Szułowskiego, panie zaś również Murek zastał na wylocie. Dwór i okolica roiły się od obcych ludzi. Ziemianie i chłopi okoliczni żyli jak w gorączce. Ceny ziemi w promieniu kilku, a nawet kilkunastu kilometrów podskoczyły w dwójnasób. W samej dolinie sprzedawano już na łokcie. Bagniste łąki i nieużytki stały się nagle bezcennym skarbem. Aferzyści z całej Polski, agenci zagraniczni, kupcy, przemysłowcy, bezrobotni, różni dostawcy i kombinatorzy – wszyscy musieli zobaczyć na własne oczy odkrytą Golkondę i własnymi nosami powąchać błotnistą wodę, by stwierdzić, że czuć ją naftą. Kancelarie adwokatów i rejentalne zawalone były robotą, w hotelach, hotelikach i zajazdach zabrakło wolnych łóżek. W tym wszystkim zaś, jak w ukropie, uwijał się Czaban. Interes jednak nie szedł tak łatwo jak przewidywał. Ostrożni kapitaliści zagraniczni nie ukrywali wprawdzie swego zainteresowania, jednak ograniczali się do sondowania warunków. Szły długie depesze do Paryża, Londynu i New Yorku, przyjeżdżali wciąż nowi „spece”, komisje, uczeni. Wreszcie pewnego dnia Czaban przyszedł do Murka po radę. – Zajrzyj pan w swoją kulę, co robić? – Już zaglądałem – odpowiedział Murek. – Nie czekać na decyzję nafciarzy, lecz po cichu, co się da, kawałkami sprzedawać. Bo tamci nie kupią. Cofną się. – Pewien pan tego, a? – Zupełnie. – I ja tak sądzę. Nu, to nie ma co zwlekać. Krajowych amatorów na zakup gruntów naftodajnych było dość, wielu dawniejszych właścicieli włosy sobie z głowy wyrywało, że dali się podejść i teraz byli gotowi odkupić swoje działki za podwójną, potrójną i jeszcze wyższą cenę. Również nie mieli pewności, bo Czaban sprytnie asekurował się na przyszłość, również widzieli ryzyko, jak i cudzoziemcy, ale mieli słabe nerwy. Toteż Czaban zaczął sprzedawać, nie śpiesząc się, zastrzegając ścisłą tajemnicę, tłumacząc się wobec nowo nabywców brakiem potrzebnej na ewentualną eksploatację gotówki, a wobec poprzednich właścicieli swym miękkim sercem. Samej hrabinie, właścicielce Koszołowa, Murek łaskawie odstąpił pięć morgów bagnistej łąki. Wreszcie skonstatował, że zaczyna tu być zbyt ciasno i zawiadomił Czabana, że musi wracać do Warszawy. Czaban nie zatrzymywał go, tym bardziej, że w stolicy miał kilka innych interesów, a nie wierzył w zdolności handlowe swego szwagra. – Masz pan tu list do Żołnasiewicza – powiedział – z poleceniem, by radził się pana we wszystkim. Najbardziej niepokoi mnie przewlekanie sprawy ugody z Bierkiewiczami. Musieli tam coś pokiełbasić. Decyduj pan, a mądrze. W razie potrzeby przyślę panu pełnomocnictwo, bo ja obecnie ruszyć się stąd na godzinę nie mogę. Aha, żona tam nic pieniędzy na życie nie ma. Niech jakoś się stara sama. Jeżeli wyciągniesz pan co od Bierkiewiczów, to można jej dać. Nazajutrz rano Murek był już w Warszawie. Spodziewał się, że Arletka przywita go awanturą za jego milczenie. Wprawdzie ze Lwowa wysłał jej do Urli pięćset złotych, ale mogła mieć słuszną pretensję, że nie napisał ani jednego listu. Oczekiwała go jednak miła niespodzianka: ani słowa wymówki, ani cienia kwaśnej miny. Była uszczęśliwiona, że wrócił, radosna i śliczna. Jej złotawa opalenizna, świeża cera i humor, a nawet jakby tkliwość, sprawiły, że przez całą dobę nie ruszył się z domu. Zresztą i ten dom był taki miły, przytulny, zaciszny. W przedpokoju na ścianie rozwiesiła nowy kilim, w saloniku zaś bufiaste, muślinowe firanki. Najbardziej rozczuliła go jednak pidżama, własnoręcznie przez nią uszyta. O aferze naftowej nie opowiedział jej wszystkiego. Przemilczał przede wszystkim obecność w Koszołowie Czabanówny i skłamał, że nie pisywał z braku czasu. Gdy wyraziła nadzieję, że interes przyniesie dużo pieniędzy, wręcz zaprzeczył: – Dobrze będzie, jeżeli wyjdzie bez strat. – W każdym razie cieszę się, że Czaban wciągnął cię do wielkich interesów, zobaczysz, dorobisz się milionów! Nie podzielał jej optymizmu, liczył jednak, że kilkadziesiąt tysięcy przypadnie nań z naftowej imprezy. Zataił zaś to przed Arletką z przyczyn, których sam jasno sobie nie uświadamiał. W każdym razie i bez podniet z jej strony pragnął teraz bogactwa. Otarcie się o świat wielkich pieniędzy, o luksus, o ludzi dysponujących tysiącami na drobne zachcianki, zrobiło swoje. Toteż nie zamierzał wcale spełnić marzeń Arletki, to znaczy wycofać wszystko, co się da i wyjechać w zagraniczną podróż, by wszystko puścić. Przeciwnie, postanowił nadal trzymać się Czabana, przy którego szczęściu i talencie spodziewał się dorobić wielkiego majątku. Nie zapomniał też bynajmniej o pannie Tunce i chociaż teraz, przy Arletce, po tak długim rozstaniu, nijako mu było wobec własnego nastroju rozmyślać o małżeńskich zamiarach, jednak nie wyrzekł się ich ani na moment. Wkrótce wszakże musiał zabrać się do interesów Czabana. Niektóre z nich znał już dawniej, w innych trzeba było rozejrzeć się szczegółowo. Pan Żołnasiewicz, jak się okazało, nie miał żadnych ambicji władczych i wolał podporządkować się decyzjom Murka niż brać na własną głowę jakąkolwiek odpowiedzialność. Dzięki temu Murkowi udało się szybko wejść we wszystko. Gdy zaś Bierkiewiczowie zaproponowali mu przeoczenie pewnego terminu, co nie przynosiło doraźnej straty Czabanowi a pozwalało im wygrać na czasie, zaś wydać się nie mogło w żadnym razie, wziął od nich za tę „uprzejmość” cztery tysiące złotych. Przez Bierkiewiczów poznał kilku panów, zawodowo zajmujących się mniej klarownymi interesami i pośrednictwem, a urzędujących po kawiarniach. Nie były to złe znajomości. Ostrożny z natury Murek trzymał się od nich na pewnym dystansie i unikał takich kombinacji, które wyglądały zbyt ryzykownie. Przekonał się jednak wkrótce, że nie święci garnki lepią. Geszefty tu wprawdzie nie były wielkie, lecz za to szybkie i przynoszące niemal natychmiastowy, proporcjonalnie wysoki zysk. Zaangażował w te sprawy nie tylko swoje pieniądze, lecz i te, które wyciągał z przedsięwzięć Czabana. Najpoważniejszy dochód dawał skup niepewnych weksli i lichwiarskie pożyczki pod zastaw. Czasami prowizja za pośrednictwo przynosiła okrągłe sumki. Odtąd Murek całe przedpołudnia spędzał w kawiarniach, wieczory u Czabana na Skolimowskiej, a resztę czasu w domu z Arletką. Właściwie nie krępowała go zupełnie. Jednak gdy jego wieczorna nieobecność w domu stała się regułą, wydawało mu się, że zaczyna posądzać go o zdradę. Dlatego od czasu do czasu zostawał wieczorami z nią, a świadomość, że u Czabanów jakiś młody człowiek może zabiegać o względy panny Tunki, psuła mu humor i nie bywał wtedy dla Arletki zbytnio serdeczny. W istocie w willi Czabana bywało dużo młodzieży. Sporo panien, przeważnie koleżanek Tunki i jeszcze więcej panów tańczących, a przy sposobności oglądających się za posagiem lub polujących na romans. Żołnasiewicz nazywał ich po prostu darmozjadami i usiłował podburzyć Murka przeciw wydatkom na kosztowne przyjęcia. On jednak wolał to, niż włóczenie się Tunki po znajomych. Dlatego nie tylko nie próbował wpłynąć na panią Czabanową, by zredukowała kolacje i herbatki, lecz bez słowa sprzeciwu wręczał jej każdą sumę, jakiej na domowe wydatki zażądała. Wkrótce też zarówno matka, jak córka przyzwyczaiły się doń jako do opiekuna i prawie głowy domu. A że był znacznie ustępliwszy od Czabana, że znacznie więcej poświęcał im czasu, uwagi i zainteresowania, że nader chętnie wchodził we wszystkie sprawy domowe, osobiste, a nawet i toaletowe, z dnia na dzień, z tygodnia na tydzień stawał się bliskim, swoim i niezastąpionym. Gdy pod koniec sierpnia Czaban wpadł na jeden dzień do Warszawy, pomimo licznych kłopotów i zawodów, których przyniósł pełną głowę, był zachwycony nie tylko prowadzonymi przez Murka interesami, ale i jego rządami na Skolimowskiej. – Nu – mówił – aleś mi pan osiodłał baby! Nareszcie jest tam trochę porządku. Wygrałem los na loterii poznawszy pana. Rzuć pan do licha swoje tajemnicze nauki. Szkoda czasu na to, by innym pomagać. Im więcej głupich na świecie, tym lepiej żyć mądremu. Oczywiście całą noc spędzili na pijatyce z jakimiś dwiema mężatkami, upolowanymi przez Czabana w Kielcach. Wczesnym rankiem Czaban wyjechał, przy czym w bufecie kolejowym na pożegnanie wypili z Murkiem „brudzia”. Sprzedaż terenów szła opornie, ale Czaban miał nadzieję w ciągu miesiąca z tym skończyć. Zwłoka wynikła stąd, że jedna z kopalń małopolskich rozpoczęła próbne wiercenia i wszyscy czekali rezultatów. Wprost z dworca pojechał Murek na Chłodną do garażów i warsztatów samochodowych, by ułożyć się co do ceny remontu auta Czabana. Wóz roztrząsł się na polnych drogach i wymagał poważniejszej reperacji. Stał już tutaj od wczoraj i przechodząc przez halę do kantorku Murek obejrzał motor, z którego zdjęto maskę. W tejże chwili, rzuciwszy okiem w stronę jakiegoś podwozia zauważył, że pracowało przy nim kilku rzemieślników z wielkim pośpiechem. Jeden z nich w uwalanej smarami granatowej kombinezie wysunął się właśnie spod ramy. Murek szybko się odwrócił. Nie mógł się mylić. Ta sama twarz, blada, nalana tłuszczem i posiekana śladami ospy, te same przenikliwe niebieskie oczki i dwie nieomal białe nitki zamiast brwi na wypukłym czole. Tak, był to Majster, dawny współlokator od pani Koziołkowej z Solca, dawny wspólnik z napadu na Skolimowskiej. – Jeżeli zdążył mnie dostrzec – pomyślał Murek – i jeżeli mnie poznał... Ładna historia. Oczywiście nie poszedł już do kantorku. Zawrócił i wyszedł. Uspokoił się dopiero na ulicy. Doszedł do pierwszego rogu, przeczekał chwilę, a przekonawszy się, że nie jest śledzony, odetchnął. Doskonale wiedział, że Majster, gdyby go poznał, nie zostawiłby mu możności ucieczki. W warsztacie zaś nigdy przedtem nikt Murka nie widział i nie mógł Majstrowi dać żadnych informacji. Toteż postanowił nie pokazywać się tam więcej, a umówić się o remont przez telefon. Nie była to przesadna ostrożność. Gdyby Majster i Piekutowski wpadli na jego ślad, groziłoby to nieobliczalnymi następstwami. Przede wszystkim zażądaliby odeń rozrachunku, a później zastrzeliliby go przy pierwszej okazji. Mogli też, dowiedziawszy się o jego dobrej sytuacji materialnej, szantażować go groźbą denuncjacji. Wystarczyłby zwykły anonim do Urzędu Śledczego. Niechby tylko policja zbadała Czabana, już wyszłoby na jaw, że odzyskał swoją walizkę przez Murka. A tu byłby koniec. Pozostawało jeszcze jedno wyjście: przyznać się Czabanowi do wszystkiego. Ostatecznie Murek obecnie bez trudu mógł go trzymać w szachu. Zbyt wiele miał w ręku przeciw niemu dowodów. Wystarczyłoby, by i Czabana wsadzono na kilka lat do paki. Ale i takie rozwiązanie nie uwalniało Murka od dawnych wspólników. Chyba zrezygnować ze wszystkiego, znowu zmienić nazwisko, uciec i pozacierać ślady. I to teraz, gdy wszystko układało się coraz lepiej, gdy coraz wyraźniej rysowały się perspektywy najpomyślniejsze. Spotkanie w warsztacie samochodowym na kilka dni zniweczyło spokój Murka. Stopniowo jednak wracał do równowagi, a nawet zaczął przemyśliwać o zabezpieczeniu się na przyszłość przed podobnymi niespodziankami. Najpoważniej byłoby w jakiś sposób zapakować Piekutowskiego i Majstra do więzienia. Kłopot sprawiał tylko temat donosu. Nie chciał ryzykować, oskarżając ich o napad na Skolimowskiej. Takie typki musiały jednak mieć na sumieniu wiele innych grzechów. Dlatego należało o tej sprawie rozmówić się z Arletką, która niewątpliwie jeszcze z czasów swego pożycia z Czarnym Kazikiem wiedziała sporo. Pomysł ten przyszedł Murkowi do głowy w tydzień po bytności Czabana i zaczął tak go dręczyć, że nie mógł skupić uwagi na rozgrywce brydżowej. Panna Tunka, która właśnie z nim grała, zawołała zdumiona: – Ależ pan mógł nie leżeć! Nadrabiał pan jeszcze dwie lewy! Co panu się stało? – Nie wiem – bąknął. – Rzeczywiście źle się czuję. Trudno mi grać. Może pan Żołnasiewicz mnie zastąpi?... Szybko pożegnał się i wyszedł. Sam nie umiał wytłumaczyć sobie swego pośpiechu, o tyle poza tym nieuzasadnionego, że Arletki mógł nie zastać w domu. Miała – jak to sobie już w drodze przypomniał – na ósmą pójść do kina. Płacąc szoferowi, spojrzał ku oknom: w saloniku paliło się światło. Już spokojnie wszedł po schodach, otworzył drzwi, przekręcił kontakt, zdjął palto i zawołał: – Jesteś, Arletko? Nie było odpowiedzi. Wszedł do salonu i chciał się cofnąć, ale już było za późno: zobaczyli go. Piekutowski siedział tak blisko, iż mógł go dosięgnąć ręką. Przy stoliku, obok Arletki, stał Majster. Obaj trzymali prawe ręce w kieszeniach i Murek zrozumiał, że nim zdążyłby sięgnąć po rewolwer, już byłoby za późno. Arletka w palcie i w kapeluszu siedziała nieruchomo i wpatrywała się weń spod przymrużonych powiek. – Dlaczego mnie nie ostrzegła, gdym wołał z przedpokoju? – pomyślał Murek. – Może to ona ich sprowadziła?... Dowiedziała się o Czabanównie... Wtem odezwał się Piekutowski: – No co, panie Murek, nie poznajesz pan starych znajomych?... – Owszem – wykrztusił. – No i nie witasz pan nas?... Gotowiśmy pomyśleć, żeś pan niekontent z wizyty. Powoli wyciągnął rękę. – Serwus, panie Murek. Jak to przyjemnie dawnego znajomka spotkać. Murek po chwili wahania podał mu rękę. Nieznacznie rozparł się przy tym nogami, obawiając się, iż Piekutowski zechce go pociągnąć, wywrócić i obezwładnić. – I mnie przyjemnie – powiedział. – No to i klawo – łagodnie poklepał go po ramieniu Piekutowski – znaczy się, że wszyscy mamy swoją przyjemność. Ot, my w starej kompanii. Tylko Kazika brak. Ale to nic. On już tam, w niebie, te... chmurki pędza, che... che... A pana nie prosił, panie Murek, żeby coś na pożegnanie nam powiedzieć?... Nie wręczył panu testamentu? – Nie rozumiem, o czym pan mówi – wzruszył ramionami Murek. – Nie rozumie pan? Patrzno, Majster, jaki niepojętny się zrobił! Ale wszystko jedno. A my byliśmy ciekawi. Szukaliśmy pana, panie Murek, bo przecież to pan ostatni na żywe oczy go widział, naszego przyjaciela. Szukaliśmy i znaleźliśmy. A pan nas pewno nie szukał, bo zajęcia dużo... Bogatym ludziom trudno, wiadomo, czas znaleźć. Ot, interesy, zabawy, remontu auta nowemu przyjacielowi dopilnować... – Dość tego trajlowania – przerwał ostro Majster. – Pytam się, jak z nami będzie, panie Murek? – Nie wiem, o co panom chodzi – zaczął Murek, lecz Majster syknął: – Tylko bez pan! Widzisz go, drania! Przed kim tu będziesz frajera odstawiał! – Sza! Sza! – zawołał Piekutowski. – Pomału, pomału! – Oskarżacie mnie, że zabiłem Kazika! A ja go na oczy nie widziałem! Jakbym umiał zabijać, to i wówczas tego łysego bym ukatrupił! Przystałbym do was, jakbym umiał! Murek powiedział to najszczerszym tonem, w przekonaniu, że mu uwierzą, lecz Piekutowski zwrócił się do Majstra: – No patrz! Nie słyszysz?... Pan Murek ma miękkie serce, a ty do niego z mordą. – Nie miękkie serce, ale nie potrafię i już. – A forsy też nie potrafisz zabrać wspólnikom? – z uśmiechem zapytał Piekutowski. – Żadnej forsy na oczy nie widziałem – uderzył się w piersi Murek. Piekutowski znowu zwrócił się do Majstra: – No, widzisz? Pan Murek nijakiej forsy nie brał. On nie taki, żeby wspólnikom nawalić. Szlachetna osoba, a ty do niej z pyskiem. On z honorem, ciężką pracą dorobił się takiego mieszkania, te oto daną panienkę, kiedy po naszym przyjacielu jakby wdową została, przytulił, bródkę solidną zapuścił, szanowny obywatel jest, nie żaden kanciarz, co spólników oszukał, nie głupi gruczoł, nie swołocz, tylko gościnny gospodarz, któren sercem gości wita, i napije się z nimi, i pogada. Nieprawdaż, panie Murek? – Źle mnie sądzicie – wzruszył ramionami Murek. – Ja mam wobec was czyste sumienie. Wiedziałem, że będziecie mnie podejrzewać i dlatego was nie szukałem. Ale bać się nie boję. Zechcecie uwierzycie, nie zechcecie, to rady na to nie mam. Ot i wszystko. A napić się możemy. Zaraz przyniosę. Skierował się do drzwi, ale Majster krzyknął: – Stój! – Co myślisz, że ucieknę? – zatrzymał się Murek. – Co myślę, to myślę. Niech ona idzie – wskazał głową Arletkę. Dziewczyna bez słowa wstała i otworzyła drzwi do jadalnego pokoju. – Ale panieneczko – upominał ją Piekutowski – bez hałasu! Zrozumiano. Spojrzała nań z pogardą i nie odpowiedziała. W saloniku zaległo milczenie. Wszyscy trzej nasłuchiwali, jak Arletka krzątała się w sąsiednim pokoju. Nawet Murek nie był pewien, czy nie przyjdzie jej ochota zrobienia alarmu. Oczywiście napastnicy próbowaliby wówczas ucieczki, lecz nie ulegało wątpliwości, ze przedtem zastrzeliliby Murka. Po kilku minutach Arletka zjawiła się jednak z tacą i przekąskami, przyniosła też butelkę wódki. – Che, che – zaśmiał się Piekutowski – a wódeczka, panienko, bez zaprawki? Bo może niezdrowa?... Arletka nalała kieliszek i wypiła do dna. – W porządeczku – odrzekł Piekutowski – no, cyk, panowie! Wypili w milczeniu jeszcze po dwa kieliszki, po czym Piekutowski niespodziewanie zapytał zupełnie innym tonem: – No, więc masz pan, panie Murek, tę forsę tu? – Przecież powiedziałem, że... – Pomału! Coś powiedział, to dla nas g...! Sprawa i rozprawa krótka. W gazetach stało, że było tam tego na trzysta tysięcy. Tak czy nie?... – Skądże ja... – zaczął Murek, lecz Piekutowski przerwał: – Tak czy nie? Do cholery, grzecznie pytam! – Tak. – Do tych pieniędzy było czterech wspólników. Z tych jeden wykitował, drugi okazał się łobuzem. Zostało tedy dwóch. Tak czy nie?... Otóż pytam się pana, panie Murek, czy pan oddasz nam te pieniądze? – Kiedyż ja ich nie mam i nigdy nie miałem! – krzyknął Murek. – Zrozumiejcież, panowie, że choćbym nawet miał tamte papiery, to i tak nie ugryzłbym ich! – A co nam do tego – wzruszył ramionami Piekutowski. – Nas to nic nie obchodzi. I o tem szkoda gadać. Pan chyba głupi nie jesteś, panie Murek, ani nas za frajerów nie masz. My nie jesteśmy ciekawi, ile panu Czaban zapłacił za zwrot i jaka między wami ugoda. Nas interesuje czy pan oddasz, czy nie? Murek załamał ręce. – Ależ ludzie! Oddać można tylko to, co się wzięło! A ja nic nie wziąłem! Majster rzucił się na krześle, a jego oczy błysnęły taką wściekłością, że Piekutowski zawołał: – Czekaj, Majster! – Kiedy nerwy nie strzymają! 6– Czekaj. Więc panie Murek! Dobrze. Niech sobie będzie, jak pan mówisz. Zgoda. Ale my jesteśmy pomieszane, nam w głowie siedzi, że tak czy owak należy się nam od pana te trzysta tysięcy. Dasz czy nie? – Rzeczywiście macie chyba bzika! Trzysta tysięcy! Ja w życiu takich pieniędzy nie widziałem! Skądże ja mogę dać! Proszę, rewidujcie, przetrząśnijcie całe mieszkanie! Jeżeli znajdziecie, zabierzcie. Zabierzcie i sprzedajcie wszystko! Oszaleliście! Trzysta tysięcy! Przecież to majątek. – I pewno – przytaknął Piekutowski – ale już nie nasza sprawa. Albo dostaniem, albo nie. A tu już pan sam musisz odpowiedzieć. – Panie Piekutowski – rzeczowo odezwała się Arletka – taka suma, to zupełna niemożliwość, ale jeżeliby on wam dał jakąś umówioną kwotę, na którą byście się zgodzili, to co by miał z tego za pewność, że zostawicie go w spokoju? – To dalsza sprawa – wymijająco odpowiedział Piekutowski. – Niech najpierw forsę odda – dorzucił Majster – później pogadamy. Arletka zaśmiała się. – No to co? Myślicie, żeście na głupiego natrafili? To po cóż on ma starać się o pieniądze? Jak ma zginąć, to mu przecież wszystko jedno, czy zginie teraz, czy później. Po cóż ma wam pieniędzmi kieszenie napychać? Zastanówcie się sami! – A ty zamknij gębę, ścierwo! – ryknął na nią Majster. – Z tobą też zrobi się porządek! Myślisz, że się wymigasz?! – Nie myślę, chamie, nie myślę! Chcesz, to strzelaj!... Franek! Szkoda z nimi gadać! Za mądrzy są. Ale wiedzcie, że i tak stąd nie wyjdziecie! – cofnęła się pod ścianę i położyła rękę na dzwonku. – Spodziewaliśmy się was. Strzelajcie, ale bramę zastaniecie zamkniętą. To tak? Mamy wam wszystko oddać, a wy nam za to kulą w łeb? To takich głupich znaleźliście?... No, strzelajcie! Nie traćcie czasu! Blada, z roziskrzonymi oczyma, wyglądała rzeczywiście jak ktoś, kto zdecydował się na wszystko. Majster, który w pierwszej chwili sięgnął do kieszeni, zatrzymał się, Piekutowski zaś po dłuższej pauzie odezwał się pojednawczo: – Kto mówi o strzelaniu?... Majster! Siadaj! Napijem się jeszcze. Nalał kieliszki, trącił się z Murkiem i roześmiał się. – Juści, baba ma recht. Arletka nie ruszyła się z miejsca, lecz zapytała spokojnie: – Musicie wybrać, o co wam chodzi? O forsę, czy o nasze życie? I to wam jeszcze powiem, że takich pieniędzy nie mamy. A i wszystkiego, co mamy, też nie oddamy. Podzielić się możemy, ale po ludzku. Nie, to jazda! Śmierci się nie boimy. – Ma baba recht! – z przekonaniem powtórzył Piekutowski. – Ja myślę, że człowiek z człowiekiem zawsze pogodzić się może. Co, Majster? A ileż dalibyście? – Nie więcej, niż możemy. – A ile możecie? – zdawał się godzić Piekutowski. Murek chrząknął. – W kieszeni ani w domu nie mam nic albo prawie nic. Wszystko po ludziach, po interesach. Jakbyście panowie mieli trochę rozsądku, to ułożylibyśmy się tak: na spłaty. Co miesiąc czy co dwa pewną sumę. – Ty! Nie bądź za cwany! – zawołał Majster. – Bo co? – Bo zwiejesz i tyle cię będziem widzieć. – Powiem szczerze: jeżelibym mógł, to bym zwiał, ale nie mogę. Tu moje życie. Śledziliście mnie, to wiecie sami. Mam różne sprawy, interesy. Wszystko pozaczynane, idzie nieźle. Jakże ja to rzucę i dokąd pójdę? Na dawną biedę?... Zastanówcie się panowie. A wy przecie zawsze trzymacie mnie w ręku. Sami to rozumiecie. Wystarczyłoby wam zadzwonić do policji i powiedzieć, że żyję pod fałszywym nazwiskiem. Już reszty oni sami doszukaliby się. Wam łatwo mnie zgubić, a ja wam nic zrobić nie mogę. Wy zawsze jesteście wygrani. A co wam przyjdzie z mojej śmierci czy zguby?... Nic. A jak będę żył i zarabiał, to wam pewny dochód. No nie?... Majster i Piekutowski zamienili spojrzenia i nic nie powiedzieli. – Trzymacie mnie zupełnie w ręku – ciągnął Murek – bo ja wam żadnej krzywdy zrobić nie mogę. Ot i teraz. Przecie kiedy Arletka chciała nacisnąć dzwonek, obaj patrzyliście na nią. Ja stałem za wami z tyłu. Mogłem was bez trudu zastrzelić. Patrzcie, maszynę mam... Wyciągnął z kieszeni rewolwer i schował z powrotem. – Mogłem, czy nie mogłem?... Oczywiście, mogłem. Ale co by mi z tego przyszło?... Jakby policja wdała się, to ze mną koniec. A uciec, to już wolę więzienie czy śmierć niż dawną nędzę. Zresztą ja prawdę wam mówię, że nie nadaję się do mokrej roboty. Pan wpadłeś na mnie, panie Piekutowski, bo panu w głowie nie mieści się, że ktoś zabijać nie potrafi, ale ja właśnie jestem taki. Wolę płacić wam haracz, choć niesprawiedliwy, ale wolę. Zabijecie ją i mnie, ale co wam z tego przyjdzie? Zgubicie?... Z tego też nic. Zastanówcie się. Perswazje Murka odniosły jednak skutek. Wprawdzie ani on, ani Arletka nie łudzili się, że tamci z zemsty nie zrezygnują. Wygrywało się jednak na czasie. Po wielokrotnych pertraktacjach, podczas których raz po raz wybuchały burze, po wypiciu całego zapasu alkoholu, jaki znajdował się w domu, stanęło na tym, że nazajutrz Murek o ósmej wieczór wypłaci im dziesięć tysięcy i później co miesiąc będzie płacił po dwa. Na razie zabrali wszystko, co miał przy sobie i biżuterię Arletki, wychodząc zaś Piekutowski zastrzegł się: – A uważajcie! Jakby Majstra albo mnie aresztowali z jakiegokolwiek powodu, to i wasz koniec! – To zrozumiałe – odpowiedział Murek. – Tylko bądźcie sprawiedliwi! Bo jak was na jakiejś robocie złapią, a nie z donosu, to za cóż ja mam cierpieć? – Nie bój się! Po cholerę nam robota i ryzyko. Póki będziesz spłacał, to i robota nam niepotrzebna. Tylko bez żartów, panie Murek! Bez żartów! – pogroził pięścią i wyszli. Murek i Arletka długo stali w przedpokoju milcząc, wreszcie dziewczyna odezwała się: – No, nie ma po co tracić czasu. Szkoda zostawiać te meble, ale co się da, trzeba zaraz spakować. Z dworca niebezpiecznie będzie jechać, ale wynajmiemy taksówkę do Żyrardowa i tam wsiądziemy do pociągu. Sprytnie ich zbajerowałeś. Murek jednak potrząsnął głową. – Mylisz się. Ja wcale nie mam zamiaru jechać. – Jak to? – zdziwiła się. – Mówiłem im prawdę. Wolę śmierć, jak dawne życie w nędzy. – Chyba oszalałeś! – Może. – Ależ i tak dojdziemy do nędzy! Skąd ty dla nich weźmiesz tyle pieniędzy! I co ty myślisz, że nie skończą z nami? Jedyna rada uciekać. – Nie chcę. Nie mogę. – Dlaczego nie możesz? Pojedziemy do innego miasta. Tu daliśmy sobie radę i tam damy. – Nie. Chwyciła go za ramiona. – Franek! Tyś chyba zwariował! Więc co? Dasz się im doić? – Nie wiem, nie wiem... – Opamiętaj się! Murek chwycił się za głowę i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. – Bagno, bagno, bagno – powtarzał. – Musimy jechać – przekonywała Arletka – spróbujemy wydostać się za granicę. Zobaczysz, jeszcze wypłyniemy znowu. Na próżno jednak starała się go przekonać. Murek nawet nie szukał kontrargumentów. Jakżeby mógł jej powiedzieć, że marzeniem jego jest nie mozolne i pełne niebezpieczeństw „dorabianie się”, lecz zapewnienie sobie wygodnego i dostatniego bytu, że wiele już w tym kierunku przygotował, że jeszcze kilka miesięcy i ożeni się z Czabanówną. Nie, on ani chciał, ani mógł uciekać. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru, ani przez moment nie myślał pogodzić się z szantażem i pokornie wypłacać dawnym wspólnikom kontrybucję. Wiedział doskonale, iż wyrwaliby zeń ostatni grosz, a później poczęstowaliby kulą. Toteż tylko chciał wygrać na czasie. Nie miał jeszcze pomysłu, w jaki sposób od nich się uwolni, ale pomysł taki musiał przyjść. Musiał. Noc spędził Murek bezsennie, od rana zaś wyszedł na miasto w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy. Zebranie do ósmej dziesięciu tysięcy było nie lada sztuką. Część wydobył od swoich kawiarnianych znajomych, część z Zarządu Dóbr Zasławskich, część z różnych przedsiębiorstw Czabana. Resztę dopożyczył od Żołnasiewicza. Gdy jednak miał już wszystko i uprzytomnił sobie, że tyle pieniędzy pójdzie na marne, postanowił targować się z tymi łotrami. Spotkanie umówione było w małej kawiarence na Grzybowskiej i Murek stawił się punktualnie. Tamci już czekali. Zanim jednak zaczął przygotowane usprawiedliwienia, że tak dużej kwoty niepodobna było w jeden dzień wydostać, Piekutowski oświadczył: – Twoje szczęście, żeś przyniósł forsę. Trafia się nam z Majstrem niezła fabryczka na Ceglanej. Jakby nam przepadła, no!... Tylko, że tej forsy mało. Te dziesięć tysięcy pójdą na zadatek. A jutro musimy dopłacić drugie dziesięć. Nie pomogły żadne zaklęcia Murka. Śmiali się mu w nos z jego przysiąg. – Jak nie możesz, no to twoja sprawa. I tak lekkośmy ci popuścili. Szkoda każdego następnego słowa. Umilkł. Widział teraz, że Arletka miała rację. Należało uciekać z tymi pieniędzmi. Przecie wiedział, że drugich dziesięciu tysięcy nie wydobędzie! Z rozpaczą patrzał, jak paczki banknotów znikały w kieszeni Piekutowskiego. Przemknęła mu przez głowę myśl, by natychmiast podnieść gwałt i sprowadzić policję. – Przepadnę, ale i oni przepadną. Jednak pohamował się. Nawet przyjął ich zaproszenie na wódkę. Ponieważ zaś kawiarenka nie miała koncesji, kelnerka przyniosła im angielki pod fartuchem. Posępna mina Murka wprawiała tamtych w dobry humor. Po czwartej angielce Majster zawołał: – No, coś taki smutny, frajerze! – Też byłbyś smutny. Skąd ja dla was tę forsę wydobędę? – Weźmiesz od swego Czabana. Nie martw się. – Nie ma go w Warszawie. – No to pożycz od swoich komunistów – zaśmiał się Piekutowski. Murek nagle zakaszlał, by ukryć rumieniec, który wystąpił mu na policzki. Słowa Piekutowskiego uprzytomniły mu, że jego sytuacja nie jest jeszcze tak beznadziejna, jak sądził. Nie rozpogodził się wprawdzie, lecz swobodniej już rozmawiał i pił chętniej. – No, to stanę na głowie, ale postaram się – powiedział wreszcie. – Gdzie się spotkamy? – Choćby tutaj. – Zgoda. O której? Chcieli wyznaczyć piątą, lecz Murek oburzył się. – Ludzie! Miejcież sumienie! Nie zdążę. Najwcześniej o dziesiątej. Zgodzili się. – Tylko równe dziesięć i bez kantów! – przypomniał mu Piekutowski. Murek z rezygnacją machnął ręką. – Wiem, wiem. Wprost z kawiarni pojechał do towarzysza Dyla, dawnego swego pomocnika z Wydziału Akcji Partii Komunistycznej. Wiedział, że Dyl nie przyjmie go serdecznie. Odsunięcie się Murka od roboty partyjnej nie było tam dobrze widziane. Przez dłuższy czas śledzono go nawet, by przekonać się, czy nie został konfidentem policji. Wówczas podsyłano mu różnych członków partyjnego wywiadu, którzy usiłowali sprowokować go do denuncjacji. Za sprytny jednak był na taką grę i nie dał się złapać. Za każdym razem, gdy od któregoś z rzekomych malkontentów i zdrajców partyjnych słyszał narzekania, gdy sondowali jego opinie o organizacji, gdy zwierzali się mu z zamiarów „sypania”, gdy udając naiwnych udzielali informacji o zamiarach i planach partii – za każdym razem Murek składał o tym w Egzekutywie wyczerpujące raporty, nie szczędząc słów oburzenia i domagając się kary dla zdrajców proletariatu. Oczywiście później spotykał nieraz owych „zdrajców”, a sam fakt, iż żyli, potwierdzał słuszność jego ostrożności. Czujność ta kosztowała go sporo nerwów, w rezultacie jednak zapewniła towarzyszowi Garbatemu jeżeli nie zaufanie w kierownictwie partii, to przynajmniej patent lojalności. Pomimo to towarzysz Dyl przyjął go ze zdziwieniem. Z kiepsko ukrywaną podejrzliwością słuchał jego rozczulań się nad dawną pracą w partii, wymijająco odpowiadał na zapytania, dotyczące różnych towarzyszów, uśmiechał się słuchając skarg na nerwy i westchnień na temat powrotu do działalności partyjnej. Po długiej rozmowie Murek doszedł do przekonania, że nie dowie się odeń tego, o co mu jedynie chodziło: hasła dla którejś „piątki”. Co miesiąc hasła te zmieniano, a komendant każdej piątki miał obowiązek wykonania każdego rozkazu przyniesionego mu przez bodaj nieznanego człowieka, który wymienił hasło. Rozkazy takie dotyczyły wielu spraw, najwięcej jednak wydawane były przez Egzekutywę, gdy trzeba było wykonać na kimś wyrok sądu partyjnego. Z reguły praktykowało się przy tym przesyłanie hasła i rozkazu przez kogoś nieznanego komendantowi, co gwarantowało bezpieczeństwo władz organizacji nawet w wypadku „wsypania się” całej piątki. Murek już zaczął żegnać się z Dylem, straciwszy wszelką nadzieję, gdy ten powiedział: – Za jedno jestem wam wdzięczny, towarzyszu Garbaty. – No? Za co? – Za waszą opinię o Kuzyku. Dzielny chłop. I doskonały wykonawca. Pewno czytaliście, że go aresztowano przy likwidacji łamistrajków w fabryce „Niwex”? Pierwszorzędnie to przeprowadził. A poza tym wykręcił się doskonale. Wiem, choć on nie w mojej dzielnicy. – Czytałem – skłamał Murek – i domyśliłem się, żeście powierzyli mu piątkę. – Bardzo serdecznie was wspominał – dodał Dyl. – On może jeszcze wysoko zajść – kiwnął głową Murek. – Eeee... to, to nie. Ale wykonawca wyborny. – Tak człowiekowi smutno – westchnął Murek – bełcze się w życiu bez przydziału, bez racji. Dobre były czasy, gdy jeszcze nerwy miałem mocne. Czułem się wtedy pożytecznym i potrzebnym, a teraz... Ot, i wy, towarzyszu Dyl, patrzycie na mnie z politowaniem... Głupie życie. Jednak po takiej pogawędce z wami to tak, jak po orzeźwiającej kąpieli. Człowiek widzi, że jest jeszcze prawdziwe życie, energia i radość walki o wielką przyszłość... Dziękuję wam. Dziękuję i za to. – Otrząśniecie się jeszcze – poklepał go po ramieniu Dyl i odprowadził do drzwi. Znalazłszy się na ulicy Murek zatarł ręce. Dowiedział się jednak dużo i przy odrobinie szczęścia mógł liczyć na pomyślne rozwiązanie swoich trudności. Z najbliższego sklepiku zatelefonował do Kuzyka. Telefon odebrała Kuzykowa i powiedziała, że męża nie ma w domu. Ucieszony wskoczył do taksówki i w dziesięć minut był już na Sosnowej. Kobieta otworzyła mu drzwi i nie poznała w pierwszej chwili. Nie ukrywała jednak radości. Zwracając się doń na zmianę to na ty, to na pan, to na wy, kręciła się po pokoju, zdejmując palto i kapelusz. Właśnie wybierała się do ciotki na Mokotów, ale teraz mowy nie ma o wyjściu. Gdzie tak długo był? Czemu się nie pokazywał? Co porabiał?... Murek śmiał się i robił do niej oko. – Zaglądałem kilka razy – zapewniał – ale zawsze twój mąż był w domu. A jemu wolałem w oczy nie leźć. I tak nas posądzał. A ja teraz stale w Łodzi. Rzadko bywam w Warszawie. – To szkoda – krygowała się. – Pewno. Boś tak wypiękniała!.... – Gdzież tam... – Ale jak jeszcze! Strasznie często wspominałem ciebie. W Łodzi nie ma takich kobiet! Nie ma. Kuzykowa klasnęła w ręce. – A możeś głodny! Że też ja... No, musimy wypić, zaraz skoczę po flaszkę. On jednak zaprotestował: – Szkoda czasu. A nuż mąż nadejdzie?... – Nie nadejdzie. Siedzi „Pod Szczupakiem” i chla. Przed zamknięciem nie przyjdzie. Narzuciła chustkę na głowę i wybiegła. Murek nasłuchiwał chwilę, później czym prędzej otworzył komodę. W górnej szufladzie Kuzyk chował pieniądze, rachunki, broń i w ogóle wszystko, co stanowiło dlań większą wartość. Jeżeli miał zanotowane hasło, musiało być tutaj. Na próżno jednak Murek przetrząsnął od góry do dołu całą szufladę, na próżno przejrzał wszystkie kieszenie w starej marynarce, wiszącej za szafą. Ledwie zdążył usiąść na krześle pod oknem, gdy wróciła Kuzykowa. Wydostała salceson, masło, zimny kotlet wieprzowy, zasłała stół białym obrusem. Sama jeść nie chciała, tylko piła z temperamentem i coraz bliżej przysuwała się do Murka. Pachniało od niej chlorkiem i potem, wyraźne zmarszczki otaczały usta, a zaczynająca więdnąć skóra na szyi przy każdym uśmiechu wyciągała się na żylastych ścięgnach. Kuzykowej było pilno, a i Murek śpieszył się, chociaż z innych powodów. Toteż przy stole niewiele spędzili czasu. Uniknąć łóżka było niepodobna. Kobieta później rozgadała się. Narzekała na nudę i monotonię życia, na to, że czeladnik Syrkowski myśli o ożenku z jedną kuchtą, co służyła u lekarza i uzbierała wielkie pieniądze, podobno dwa tysiące, na męża, który pije coraz więcej, że go z knajpy trudno wyciągnąć. – A jakże w partii patrzą na to jego pijaństwo? – zapytał Murek. – Im co? Dla nich on zawsze jest na zawołanie. Tylko dla mnie nie. – Na zawołanie jak na zawołanie, bo jakże to, szukają go po knajpach? – Nie, gdzież tam! On się ukrywa przed nimi z tym chlaniem. Tylko jak wzywają go, jak przyjdzie kto, to ja po niego lecę i sprowadzam. Nawet jak klient z obstalunkiem przyjdzie, to dla niego nieważne. – A z partii ważne? – Juści. – A skąd ty wiesz, że dany facet jest z partyjnym interesem? – Onże mi powiedział: Jak przyjdzie gość i powie, że chce ze mną się widzieć, to mam zapytać, w jakiej sprawie. A on dopiero musi umówione słowa wymówić. Jak wymówi, to znaczy swój i mam po męża lecieć. – A jakież to słowa? – obojętnie zapytał Murek. – Różne. Co miesiąc inne. Kto by je tam spamiętał? – U nas w Łodzi to komuniści mają hasło: „Robotnicza siła w jedności”. A u was? – I spamiętać trudno – ziewnęła Kuzykowa – pierwej to było takie śmieszne, niby zapytanie: „Czy Michałek wyjechał do Ameryki?” A teraz ta jakoś o Hiszpańcach. Ot, różnie. – A jak o Hiszpanach? – nalegał Murek. – Coś taki ciekawy... Czekaj, czekaj... Aha! „W Hiszpanii rewolucja buduje nowy porządek”. Chcąc się przekonać, czy Kuzykowa dobrze powtórzyła hasło, Murek wrócił jeszcze kilkakrotnie do tego tematu. Upewnił się jednak dopiero wtedy, gdy pokazała mu te słowa wypisane na pudełku od gilz, w którym trzymała przybory do szycia. Wróciwszy do domu zastał Arletkę zaniepokojoną w najwyższym stopniu jego długą nieobecnością. Spodziewała się nieszczęścia, wiadomość zaś o nowych wymaganiach Piekutowskiego i Majstra wprawiła ją we wściekłość. – Uciekać, mówiłam od razu, uciekać! Czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz tego, że to jedyne wyjście?! – Znalazłem lepsze – odpowiedział spokojnie Murek. – No to chyba zabić ich obydwóch! – Właśnie. Arletka potrząsnęła głową. – Nie dasz rady. To starzy praktycy w tych rzeczach. – Wiem o tym – zgodził się – ale znalazłem takich, którzy to zrobią. – Któż to taki? – Bojowcy. – Komuniści? – Tak. – Zechcą? Przez przyjaźń?... Czy za pieniądze? Murek zaśmiał się. – Bez pieniędzy i bez przyjaźni. Z rozkazu. – Z twojego? – zdziwiła się. – Nie. Z twojego. Spojrzała nań niepewnie. – Słuchaj, tyś pijany! – Bynajmniej. Uważaj chwilkę, a zaraz wszystko zrozumiesz. W partii bojowcy podzieleni są na piątki. Po czterech i komendant. Panuje przy tym ścisła konspiracja. Nie ma żadnych rozkazów na piśmie, ani telefonicznych, gdyż boją się podsłuchu. Cała robota robiona jest na gębę. Do komendanta piątki przychodzi ktoś przysłany z komitetu rejonowego, nawet najczęściej nieznany komendantowi i wydaje mu rozkaz: zrobić to a to. Kapujesz? – Nie bardzo, bo skąd taki komendant ma wiedzieć, czy to prawdziwy rozkaz władz partyjnych? – Otóż to! Żeby mógł wiedzieć, wprowadzone są hasła. Umówione hasła! Otóż gdy przyjdziesz do towarzysza Kuzyka, powiesz mu hasło: „W Hiszpanii rewolucja buduje nowy porządek” i wydasz mu polecenie, by w takim a takim miejscu, o takiej a takiej godzinie zastrzelił takich a takich ludzi, towarzysz Kuzyk zastosuje się do tego z matematyczną ścisłością. Zbierze swoją piątkę, obsadzi dane miejsce i o wyznaczonej porze zrobi swoje. – Ale tamci będą się bronić. – Na pewno. – I mogą postrzelić twoich komunistów. – Na zdrowie. – Jak to?... Wtedy przecie dojdzie do wiadomości władz partyjnych, że to twoja robota? – Nie dojdzie, bo nikt nie dowie się, że ja mam z tym coś wspólnego. Wszystko załatwisz ty, a ciebie nie znają. Nazajutrz przed południem Arletka nacisnęła na głowę poplamiony granatowy beret, włożyła okulary, ubrała się w zniszczony płaszcz i stare pantofle i ruszyła na Sosnową. Murek dokładnie i wyczerpująco poinformował ją o wszystkim. Uradzili przy tym, że w razie, gdyby Kuzyk, co było prawdopodobne, wyraził jakiekolwiek wątpliwości i chęć sprawdzenia rozkazu w komitecie, Arletka odwoła się do autorytetu towarzysza Garbatego. Groziło to nader niebezpiecznymi konsekwencjami, jednakże największym niebezpieczeństwem było na razie pozostawienie przy życiu Piekutowskiego i Majstra. Arletka bez trudu odszukała stolarnię Kuzyka i jego samego zajętego robotą przy warsztacie. – Czy pan Kuzyk? – zapytała. – Owszem. Czym mogę pani służyć? – Mam do pana interes w cztery oczy. Kuzyk wytarł ręce i wprowadził Arletkę do komórki za stolarnią. – O co chodzi? – Towarzyszu Kuzyk – poważnie zaczęła Arletka – przyniosłam dla was polecenie z komitetu. – Z jakiego znowu komitetu?... I jaki ja dla pani towarzysz? – zdziwił się. Wówczas popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy i wyrecytowała: – „W Hiszpanii rewolucja buduje nowy porządek”. Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do niej rękę. – Z komunistycznym pozdrowieniem, towarzyszko. Siadajcie. O co chodzi? Arletka w krótkich, zwięzłych zdaniach wyłożyła mu sprawę. Dwaj nader niebezpieczni prowokatorzy zdołali wkręcić się do szeregów partii. Wiedzą bardzo dużo i trzeba ich wykończyć koniecznie dziś wieczorem. Za wszelką cenę. Pół godziny opóźnienia groziłoby wręcz katastrofą. Komitet rejonowy z towarzyszem Czułkowskim na czele postanowił tę nader odpowiedzialną robotę powierzyć najlepszej i najpewniejszej piątce towarzysza Kuzyka, wypróbowanej już przy brawurowej likwidacji łamistrajków. Kuzyk zarumienił się, rad z pochwały. Arletka zaś zapytała: – Znacie kawiarnię Majewskiej na Grzybowskiej? – Znam. Zaraz za placem. – Tak. Otóż o dziesiątej punktualnie. Będą tam ci dwaj. Zapamiętajcie sobie ich wygląd. Podała szczegółowy rysopis, następnie upomniała go, by żadnemu z piątki do ostatniej chwili nie mówił, o kogo chodzi, gdyż prowokatorzy mogliby być ostrożni, a wówczas szereg najwybitniejszych kierowników partii z towarzyszem Kurmskim, Zeleziakiem, Piotrem i Szepsem na czele poszłoby za kratę. Robota musi być wykonana szybko, błyskawicznie, gdyż tamci są w pogotowiu i mają broń. Kuzyk pokręcił głową. – Sprawa poważna. A jak okaże się, że komitet zbyt pośpiesznie wydał rozkaz egzekucji? Towarzysz Czułkowski w gorącej wodzie kąpany. Czy on ma wyrok? – Naturalnie. – I to tak bez przygotowania... Diabli nadali... – Czyżbyście chcieli odmówić, towarzyszu? – ze zgrozą zapytała Arletka. – Skądże. Ani mi się śni. Jak rozkaz, to rozkaz. Tylko że i rysopis rysopisem, a pomylić się można. Żebym tak... Ej, trudno. Ale jak trzeba... Wiecie co, towarzyszko? Wezmę czapkę i skoczę do Czułkowskiego. – Jak chcecie – zgodziła się Arletka i widząc przegraną postanowiła wszystko postawić na kartę. – Muszę jednak spełnić swoje i dokończyć wam instrukcji, bo towarzysz Czułkowski nie lubi powtarzać. Otóż przy rozprawie z tymi prowokami macie uważać, by nie strzelać, póki będzie z nimi siedział jeden człowiek z brodą i w okularach. Raz, żeby go nie zranić przypadkowo, a po wtóre, by miał czas bezpiecznie wycofać się, nim nadejdzie policja. Jest to bardzo ważne, bo ten człowiek z brodą, pamiętajcie, z brodą! to jeden z wodzów Komunistycznej Partii Polski, prawa ręka sekretarza Egzekutywy. Możeście go kiedy spotykali dawniej, gdy był szefem Propagitu. Zresztą na pewno słyszeliście o nim, towarzysz Garbaty. – Garbaty? – ucieszył się Kuzyk. – Ależ towarzyszko! Ja go doskonale znam! Czy wiecie, że on kiedyś przez długi czas ukrywał się tu mnie?... Tu, w tejże komórce! My z nim w przyjaźni! – Tak? No to winszuję wam, towarzyszu. Nie z byle kim się przyjaźnicie. To wschodzące słońce polskiej rewolucji komunistycznej. – Ba! To łeb! Tylko myślałem, że do Moskwy przedostał się, bo wspominał, że ma zamiar. A już od bardzo dawna go nie widziałem. – Istotnie był w Sowietach. Ale już wrócił. I powiedzcie sami, towarzyszu, taki człowiek nie waha się iść na wabia, by tylko tych prowoków wykończyć! – Prawda, prawda. No, to nie ma co zwlekać. Więc powiedzcie, towarzyszko, jeszcze raz dokładnie, żebym czego nie pominął, jak ma być? Arletka powtórzyła wszystko i w końcu dodała z pewną kokieterią: – A uważajcie tam, towarzyszu Kuzyk, i na siebie. Szkoda byłoby takiego bojowca i takiego... chłopa. Jeszcze się spotkamy... jeżeli zechcecie. Zaśmiał się zażenowany. – Co bym nie miał chcieć. – To byczo. A spiszcie się dobrze. I grunt: tajemnica! – Zrobione! Nie wracała jednak z lekkim sercem. Wplątanie Murka w nowe tarapaty było koniecznością. Czy rozprawa z Piekutowskim i Majstrem uda się, czy nie, w każdym razie Kuzyk złoży w partii raport, i Murek może to przypłacić życiem. Komuniści nie żartują. Murek jednak był zadowolony. Wysłuchał sprawozdania Arletki z uśmiechem i uspokoił ją: – Tam wszystko zależeć będzie od władz partyjnych. Może jakoś się wykaraskam, a tu nie mam żadnej szansy. Byle tylko udało się z drugim wyjściem na podwórze. Jeżeli Kuzyk nie obstawi tych drzwi, gotowi uciec. Obiadu prawie nie jadł, później zaś położył się na kanapie i nie odzywał się do Arletki ani słowem, choć próbowała go rozruszać. Widocznie myślał o czymś intensywnie. Wieczorem wstał, zmienił ubranie i zabrał się do czyszczenia rewolweru. – Trzymaj się, Franku – ścisnęła go za ramię Arletka. Spojrzał na nią surowo. – Lepiej się trzymam, niż ci się zdaje. No... idę. Jakbym nie wrócił... to nie przejmuj się zbytnio. Znajdzie się kto inny... – Franku! Franku! Nie idź! Jeszcze czas. Uciekajmy! – O nie, moja droga. Już się nie cofnę. Do widzenia. Pocałował ją prędko i nie oglądając się wyszedł. Dopiero na schodach uprzytomnił sobie, że usta jej drżały, a w oczach była taka dobra, taka, głęboka czułość... Podniósł kołnierz palta i ruszył przed siebie. Na Grzybowskiej, jak zwykle o tak późnej porze, ruch był mały. Tu i ówdzie stały grupki przechodniów. Niepodobna było stwierdzić, czy która z nich nie należy do piątki Kuzyka. Kawiarenka Majewskiej składała się z dwóch pokoi. W pierwszym była lada, za którą urzędowała gospodyni. Tu też stało kilka stolików. Trzy z nich były obecnie zajęte. Przy jednym siedzieli Majster i Piekutowski, przy drugim trzej pijani tragarze z jedną z kelnerek. Przy trzecim dwaj robotnicy, popijający piwo i zajęci rozmową. Oparty o ladę stał wysoki, chudy mężczyzna w rozpiętej watowanej kurtce i jadł kanapkę z twarogiem. – Tamci dwaj i ten muszą być z piątki – przemknęło przez głowę Murkowi – czwarty musi stać przed kawiarnią. Ale gdzie Kuzyk?... Może dopiero wejdzie?... Murek przywitał się z Piekutowskim i z Majstrem. Podali sobie ręce w milczeniu. Usiadł tyłem do wyjścia i rzucił okiem do drugiego pokoju, skąd dochodziły również głosy. – Coś pan taki blady, panie Murek – zagadnął go ironicznie Majster. – Masz pan jakie zmartwienie? – Żebyś pan musiał tyle forsy wytrzasnąć, też byłbyś blady. – Ale jest? – Jest. Musi być, więc jest. Tylko bądźcie panowie ludźmi. Nie zabierajcie mi wszystkiego. Tę prośbę mam do was. Mam całe dziesięć, jak obiecałem, ale z głodu zdechnę... – Zaraz, zaraz – przerwał Piekutowski i zawołał: – Pani Majewska! Proszę tu kropelek. Trzy razy. Kelnerka przyniosła wódkę, trzy angielki i dwa serdelki. Wypili, przekąsili, po czym Piekutowski zaczął mówić. Czego jak czego, ale tego, by Murek miał odwoływać się do ich względności, nie przypuszczał. Jakże to? Okradł ich, oszukał, postąpił jak ostatnia świnia. Widać nie rozumie zupełnie, że za taką rzecz to i śmierci mało. I tak są dla niego za łagodni. Ale żeby wiedział, że oni lepsi od niego, to już niech tam... – Jak Majster?... Zostawisz mu dwieście fajgli? Majster spojrzał nań, jak na wariata. – Za co? – Pewno, że nie ma za co – przyznał Piekutowski – no, napijemy się jeszcze. Kiwnął na kelnerkę i w tej chwili Murek, podniósłszy wzrok, zobaczył we framudze drzwi z sąsiedniego pokoju sylwetkę Kuzyka. Zegar nad bufetem wskazywał pięć po dziesiątej. – To czas – zdecydował się Murek. Wychylił szklaneczkę z wódką, wytarł usta i zwrócił się do Piekutowskiego: – Nie wie pan, czy tędy wyjdę do ustępu? – Co tak przyparło? – Cały dzień latałem za pieniędzmi – usprawiedliwił się i wstał. – Zaraz wrócę. Całą siłą woli panował nad sobą, by nie przyśpieszyć kroku i nie obejrzeć się. W drugim pokoju przy stoliku tuż koło drzwi siedział Kuzyk. Nawet nie spojrzał na Murka, tylko nieznacznie poruszył dłonią, opartą na kolanie. – Już – szepnął Murek i szedł przed siebie. Dwa większe towarzystwa siedziały tu mocno już podgazowane i hałaśliwe. Minął ich i zatrzymał się przy drzwiach. Nacisnął klamkę: były otwarte. Teraz obejrzał się i zamarł. Zobaczył postać Kuzyka zasłaniającą przejście do sklepu, jego szybki ruch ręki i błysk strzału. Jednocześnie odezwały się jeszcze dwa, trzy, może cztery rewolwery. Gwałtowny terkot strzałów przeszedł w kanonadę. Czyżby bronili się?... Krzyki, brzęk tłuczonego szkła, jęk i rumor wywracanych stołów i krzeseł, i huk wystrzałów. Trwało to może minutę, może tylko parę sekund, lecz Murek zdążył się opanować: wydobył rewolwer i wymierzył w szerokie plecy Kuzyka. Nacisnął cyngiel raz, drugi, trzeci. Ktoś zgasił światło. Zanim jednak zgasło, zobaczył Kuzyka, padającego na wznak. Skoczył do drzwi, przebiegł podwórze, bramę i już był na ulicy. Dygotały pod nim nogi, zęby szczękały. Dopiero przy rogu spostrzegł, że wciąż trzyma w ręku rewolwer. Przeraził się i schował go do kieszeni. Wskoczył do taksówki i kazał się wieźć na Koszykową. Tu zapłacił. Doszedł do Marszałkowskiej i wsiadł do pierwszego tramwaju. Dojechawszy do placu Unii, znowu wziął taksówkę. – Na... na Żoliborz – powiedział szoferowi. Wszystko mu było jedno, dokąd jedzie. Po pierwsze, musiał zmylić ślady, po drugie, nie mógł znieść widoku ludzi. Musiał być sam, musiał ochłonąć. Wszystko w nim trzęsło się, dygotał każdy mięsień. I skupić myśli! Zapanować nad nerwami!... Zabił człowieka, zabił człowieka, bo musiał, bo to było konieczne dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Kuzyk nie żyje, a nikt więcej nie wie tam nic ani o Murku, ani o Garbatym. Ani policja, ani komuniści nie dowiedzą się niczego. Zamknięte i kamień w wodę. Jeżeli Kuzyk nie żyje! Jeżeli... Wprawdzie strzały były celne. Upadł. Ale może tylko jest ranny?... Jeżeli zabity, to nikt w tym zamieszaniu nie mógł zauważyć, od czyich kul. Tam przecie były istne jatki. Piekutowski i Majster na pewno bronili się. Zbyt to wytrawni cwaniacy, by dali się zaskoczyć. Takim jedno mgnienie wystarczy, by zorientować się w sytuacji. Oczywiście strzelali. Zatem Kuzyk mógł zginąć od ich kul i tak na pewno zaraportują bojowcy z jego piątki władzom partyjnym. Jatki... Inni goście kawiarni też pewno zwiali, jak kto mógł. Tego rodzaju ludzie wolą nie mieć styczności z policją. Śledztwo będzie nader zagmatwane. Co mogą stwierdzić? Przede wszystkim tożsamość Piekutowskiego i Majstra, bo ci figurują w kartotekach Urzędu Śledczego. Z zeznań gospodyni i kelnerek ustalą, że siedział z nimi mężczyzna z brodą i w okularach, a gdy odszedł od stolika, posypały się strzały. Jego strzelającego mogli widzieć tylko tamci pijani goście z drugiego pokoju. Ci zaś na pewno uciekli w ślad za nim przez podwórze. Więc znajdą poszlaki, lecz dowodu żadnego. Poza tym zidentyfikują zwłoki Kuzyka. Jeżeli nie podejrzewają go o komunizm, tedy wyrobią sobie pogląd, że była to zwykła burda pijacka. Oczywiście stwierdzą, że w kawiarni był niedozwolony wyszynk alkoholu. Zatem popili się i doszło do strzelaniny. Jeżeli zaś policja polityczna miała już Kuzyka na oku, powstanie koncepcja samosądu partyjnego. Tak czy owak policji trudno będzie wpaść na ślad Murka. Już łatwiej komunistom. Kuzykowa wprawdzie nie zdradzi się, że w przeddzień towarzysz Garbaty był u niej, ale czeladnicy ze stolarni mogą naprowadzić wywiad partyjny na ślad Arletki. Stąd wszakże daleko do niebezpieczeństwa. Pozostaje niebezpieczeństwo konfrontacji z tymi bojowcami, którzy widzieli Murka w towarzystwie rzekomych prowokatorów. Kuzyk jednak nie miał prawa powiedzieć im, że ten mężczyzna z brodą jest towarzyszem Garbatym. I na pewno nie powiedział w ogóle nic. Zatem to, że Murek przysiadł się do tamtych, mogło być zupełnie przypadkowe. Poszlaki, lecz nic pewnego. Całe to rozumowanie o własnym bezpieczeństwie opierał Murek jednak na szeregu hipotez. Byłyby uzasadnione, jeżeli Piekutowski, Majster i Kuzyk nie żyją. Jeżeli nie zdążyli przed śmiercią złożyć żadnych zeznań. Jeżeli przedtem Kuzyk nie wygadał się. Słowem, jeżeli cały plan się udał. Byłoby jednak szaleństwem wracać do domu czy bodaj szukać schronienia u Czabanów na Skolimowskiej, zanim wszystko się nie potwierdzi. Poza tym zwykłe, przygodne spotkanie na ulicy któregokolwiek z piątki pociągnęłoby za sobą cały łańcuch komplikacji. Tak czy owak należało na dzień lub dwa zginąć z horyzontu, no i nie pokazywać się więcej z tą brodą. Wysiadł na placu Wilsona, wstąpił do cukierni i zatelefonował do Arletki. – Zdaje się, że wszystko będzie pomyślnie – powiedział krótko. – Gdy tylko będę mógł, przyjdę. Nie niepokój się. Usiadł i kazał sobie podać szklankę kawy. Z góry zapłacił, lecz pić nie mógł. Jakiś spazm zacisnął gardło. Po dłuższym odpoczynku przeszedł do toalety. Na szczęście było tu lustro. Wyjął z kieszeni kawałek mydła, namydlił twarz, wydobył brzytwę i zaczął się golić. Po kwadransie był gotów. Podniósł jak najwyżej kołnierz palta, nasunął kapelusz na oczy i szybko przeszedł przez salę cukierni. Na dworze zaczął siąpić deszcz. Nie zwracał na to uwagi i skręcił w pierwszą uliczkę. Myśli uparcie wracały do kawiarenki na Grzybowskiej. Nie wiadomo dlaczego utknął mu w pamięci ów ruch dłoni Kuzyka, opartej na kolanie. Biedny człowiek. Czy mógł przypuszczać, że od przyjaciela, któremu wyświadczył tyle dobrego, od gościa, którego karmił, pielęgnował w chorobie i ukrywał, spotka go śmierć, nędzna śmierć, na brudnej podłodze od kul w plecy? I dlaczego, za co? Czym sobie na to zasłużył?... Był zacnym członkiem społeczeństwa, ideowcem, narażającym dla dobra sprawy, w którą wierzył, wolność osobistą i życie, ryzykującym dla tej sprawy swój, bądź co bądź, dobrobyt i możność spokojnej egzystencji... I jakaż to sprawiedliwość rządzi światem?... – On tam leży zabity, a ja, ja, łajdak, złodziej, morderca, oszust, skrytobójca najpodlejszy z podłych, ja żyję i będę żył dalej, będę się bogacił, będę się bawił... I piorun we mnie nie strzeli, i ziemia się pode mną nie rozstąpi. Ani ludzie mnie nie potępią, jeżeli potrafię zdobyć się na odrobinę sprytu... Więc gdzież jest sprawiedliwość?... Którędyż dosięgnie mnie kara?... Chmury nad głową bezsilnie sieją małe kropelki deszczu, zarówno na złych i dobrych, a sądy ludzkie stają bezradne wobec mocnych, wobec przebiegłych i bogatych, wobec zbrodniarzy perfidnych i bezwzględnych, idących do celu po trupach. Jakaż to sprawiedliwość, która nie może skarać najgorszych... na którą można zastawić sidła i pułapki, przed którą można się ogrodzić nie tylko potęgą materialną, lecz zwykłym najnędzniejszym sprytem. Sprawiedliwość karze nie zbrodnię, lecz nieudolność zbrodniarza. Którędyż dosięgnie mnie?... Z podniesionym kołnierzem, z pięściami wciśniętymi w kieszenie włóczył się bez celu wśród wąskich, pustych uliczek. I wzbierało w nim pragnienie, niezrozumiałe dla niego samego oczekiwanie, pożądanie kary. Jeszcze chwila, a buchnie oślepiająca jasność i ostra klinga ognia przeszyje go od góry do dołu, przeniknie przezeń gwałtownym bólem śmierci. Jeszcze kilka kroków, a zza węgła błysną lufy rewolwerów i na rękach, na przegubach zamkną się twarde stalowe kajdanki!... Ileż doznałby ulgi!... Ale spotykani przechodnie mijali go szybko i obojętnie, a z nieba prószyły drobne, nikłe kropelki, osiadające na twarzy wilgotnym pudrem, pokrywając wełnę kołnierza mikroskopijnymi kulkami wody. – Którędyż dosięgnie mnie sprawiedliwość? – powtarzał z rozpaczliwym uporem. I nagle opanowało go poczucie samotności. Chęć zwierzeń, potrzeba wyznania komuś całej prawdy o sobie. Przestraszenia kogoś tym całym plugastwem, które dźwiga w sobie... Kogoś, kto by ze wstrętem i lękiem odsunął się od niego i tym samym przyświadczył jego nędzę i klęskę, która jest przecie zwycięstwem i siłą dla świata i dla życia, dla tych wszystkich ludzi z jego dzisiejszej rzeczywistości, dla Arletki, dla Czabana, dla kawiarnianych znajomych. U nich znalazłby albo podziw i uznanie, albo przyczajoną myśl o dyskontowaniu tych wiadomości. Dawniej... dawniej znał innych... Nieboszczyk Słowiński, stara babcia Horzeńska, bodaj nawet Niemirowicz, na pewno koledzy z uniwersytetu: Czyjak, Rudomino, Bajerski... A i jeszcze Mika Bożyńska. Mika Bożyńska, jasna i cicha dobroć. Tak różna od Niry i od całej swojej rodziny. Obejrzał się. Nie znał tej dzielnicy zbyt dobrze, lecz zorientował się, że ulica Skośna musi być gdzieś na prawo. – Skośna 7 – przypomniał sobie. – Czy mieszka tam jeszcze z tą przysadzistą Kosicką? Wielka kamienica tu i ówdzie przeświecała jeszcze niezgaszonymi oknami. Było bardzo późno, lecz Murek nie cofnął się. Dozorca domu powiedział: – Owszem, mieszka. Piąte piętro. Czy zawieźć pana windą? – Nie, dziękuję. Wejdę po schodach. Zdyszany zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i nacisnął dzwonek. Minęło kilka minut. – Pewno śpi już – pomyślał i pomimo to zadzwonił raz jeszcze. Po chwili usłyszał przestraszony głos: – Kto tam? – Tutaj Murek. Doktor Murek – odpowiedział. Moment ciszy i drzwi otworzyły się do ciemnego przedpokoju. – Proszę, niech pan wejdzie. Ja coś na siebie narzucę – i nocne pantofle zaczłapały w ciemności. Po omacku zdjął palto, wytarł chusteczką mokrą twarz. Nagle zapaliło się w sąsiednim pokoju światło i do przedpokoju zajrzała główka Miki. – Proszę. Już spałam. Co za niespodzianka! Niech pan tu wejdzie, tylko proszę nie patrzeć na mnie. Wyglądam pewno jak czupiradło. Była w kusym, czarnym szlafroku, pośpiesznie przyczesane włosy otaczały głowę gmatwaniną jasnych kosmyków. Zmieniła się bardzo. Nie postarzała. Wyglądała może młodziej niż dawniej, lecz zmizerniała, pod oczami znaczyły się wyraźnie niebieskawe cienie. I w uśmiechu był jakiś smutek. Tylko ręce miała te same, białe, dziwnie delikatne, niemal przezroczyste i chłodne, jak jakieś egzotyczne kwiaty. – To wariactwo z mojej strony, że obudziłem panią – zaczął – i w ogóle... Ale musiałem... Widzi pani, musiałem panią zobaczyć. Proszę się nie gniewać... – Ależ ja się wcale nie gniewam. Niechże pan siada. Tyle czasu! Mój Boże. Może herbaty?... – Cóż znowu. O tej porze... – Niechże się pan napije. Zaraz przyrządzę. To chwileczkę potrwa. Na dworze deszcz? – pytała już zza drzwi, skąd dobiegały go pobrzękiwania filiżanek. W mieszkanku też niewiele się zmieniło. Tylko na półce nad kaloryferem stała w wąskich, srebrnych ramkach duża fotografia jakiegoś młodego człowieka o bujnych, ciemnych włosach i impertynenckim, lecz pięknym profilu. – Tyle czasu pana nie widziałam – mówiła Mika. – Z początku dochodziły choć wieści o panu. Tak się cieszyłam, że dobrze o panu mówią, że stał się pan wybitną osobistością w partii. Bałam się, by nie spotkało pana co przykrego, ale ja wiedziałam, że taki człowiek jak pan musi w końcu wejść w życie i zająć swoje właściwe miejsce. Odkąd nie ma Marietki, już i wiadomości o panu ustały. – A gdzież jest panna Marietka? – Jak to? Nie wie pan? – Nic nie słyszałem. – Półtora roku temu podczas demonstracji pierwszomajowej została aresztowana. Skazali ją na sześć lat więzienia. – Sześć lat?! – Tak. Ona była taka nierozsądna. Obraziła sąd podczas procesu. A i ja miałam tyle kłopotu. Rewizja za rewizją. Ciągali mnie na zeznania, omal też nie dostałam się do ciupy. To dziwne, że pan nic o tym nie wie. Skazano wtedy osiemnaście osób. Biedna Marietka. Przewieźli ją teraz do innego więzienia i nawet odwiedzić jej nie mogę. – To pani tu teraz sama mieszka, panno Miko. – Sama. Ale czy to można nazwać mieszkaniem? Właściwie nocuję tylko. Przez cały dzień nie ma mnie w domu, a czasami i noce spędzam w szpitalu. – W szpitalu? – Och, bo pan nie wie. Skończyłam kurs pielęgniarski! Przyniosła tacę z herbatą pachnącą, mocną i gorącą. Z upodobaniem śledził ruchy jej pięknych rąk. Czy też zapomniała już zupełnie o nim? Czy z dawnych uczuć nic nie zostało?... Usadowiła się swobodnie obok niego. – Teraz pracuję w szpitalu – mówiła. – To jest o wiele przyjemniejsze niż biuro czy laboratorium. Właśnie jeden medyk zaprotegował mnie na kursy i później na praktykę. Dziś już jest lekarzem. Może pan słyszał: doktor Lipczyński?... – Czy to ten? – Murek wskazał ruchem głowy fotografię na półce. – Ach nie, cóż znowu – zaśmiała się. – Doktor Lipczyński jest żonaty i ma dwoje cudnych dzieci, cudnych! To świetny chirurg, chociaż młody. Możecie się poznać. On jest całkiem innych przekonań niż pan, ale się na pewno polubicie. To też taki prawy człowiek i taki niezłomny charakter. Często bywam wzywana do jego chorych. Bo on ma też własną lecznicę. Czasami nawet pomagam przy lżejszych operacjach. Poza tym nasi lekarze mają do mnie zaufanie. Często polecają mnie prywatnym pacjentom. Nigdy nie znałam tak dobrze Warszawy jak teraz. Bywają dni, że gonię z jednego końca miasta na drugi po pięć razy. Tu zastrzyk, tam bańki... Pił chciwie herbatę i słuchał jej głosu. Gdy milkła, wtrącał nowe pytanie. Dziwny spokój i jakaś serdeczna ufność brzmiała w jej słowach. Opowiadała o chorych, o lekarzach, o nowych znajomych, jakichś dzieciach, o ślubie brata, który ożenił się przed rokiem z nauczycielką szkoły powszechnej, o rodzicach tej nauczycielki, znowu o swojej pracy, o tym, że ją lubią, że odwiedzają i zapraszają do siebie, że stworzyła sobie nowy świat, w którym jest jej dobrze i swojsko. – Więc i taki świat może istnieć? – zapytał. – Jak to taki? – zdziwiła się. – No... – zawahał się – piękny świat, gdzie człowiek człowiekowi nie rzuca się do gardła, gdzie jest przyjaźń i litość, i wszystkie inne tego rodzaju luksusy i świecidełka... Wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Nie wierzę w pański pesymizm, panie Franku! Pan nie może tak źle myśleć o ludziach. – Dlaczego? – Właśnie pan nie. Bo pan do mojego świata należy. Zaczerwieniła się i dodała: – Pan był zawsze dla mnie, jest jeszcze do dziś dnia, jakby sprawdzianem. Gdy kogoś nowego spotykam, porównuję go z panem. Gdy ktoś ugina się pod wpływem niepowodzeń czy cierpień, staje mi przed oczyma całe piekło, które się przeciw panu sprzysięgło, a przez które pan przeszedł z nietkniętą i niezabrudzoną duszą. Za uczciwość zapłacono panu potwarzą, za prawość nędzą, za miłość podłą zdradą. Odebrano panu wszystko, ale nikt i nic nie mogło wydrzeć panu pańskiej własnej wartości. I przez jej pryzmat pan patrzy na życie. I dla tego samego nie może pan wierzyć w zło. Och, panie Franku, panie Franku! Gdybym była poganką, ustawiłabym tu, w kąciku, pański posążek i składałabym mu ofiary. Dziękczynne ofiary za to, co pan dla mnie zrobił. Za to, że myśl o panu zawsze mi była otuchą i pociechą, i drogowskazem, i wiarą. Po cóż pan chce zasłonić się cierpkimi słowami, skoro wiem, że są tylko pańską obroną przede mną?... Nie trzeba, panie Franku, nie trzeba tak... Nie patrzyła na niego i mówiła cicho, ledwo dosłyszalnie: – Ja już nie chcę i dziś nie mam prawa narzucać panu siebie... Więc nie trzeba... Ale pan wie przecież, jak bardzo, jak głęboko pana kochałam. I ten... ten posążek jest wciąż moim skarbem, najcenniejszym skarbem. Nie trzeba go dotykać. Nic go zresztą dotknąć nie zdoła... Przecież każdemu człowiekowi wolno jest mieć starannie ukryty taki ołtarzyk... Myślę, że kiedyś, kiedy będę umierała... Ale, co tam... To tak wielka radość, że pan tu jest, że mogę z panem mówić, że przecież nie zapomniał pan zupełnie o moim istnieniu. Dziękuję panu... Murek zacisnął szczęki, lecz nie mógł się opanować. Wielkie łzy zaczęły spływać po jego twarzy, coraz prędzej i prędzej, aż wreszcie targnęło coś w piersiach, zaskowytało w krtani i wybuchnął ciężkim, bolesnym szlochem. Jakby ktoś pazurami rozdzierał płuca, jakby dławił za gardło... – Co panu?... Co panu?... – słyszał jej głos i na kurczowo zaciśniętych rękach czuł dotyk jej rąk. Wstał chwiejąc się i podszedł do okna. Z wolna uspokoił się i spróbował uśmiechnąć się do niej, chociaż mięśnie twarzy dygotały mu jeszcze spazmatycznie. – Już przeszło... Histeria... Proszę mi darować... Przyłazi taki stary byk o północy... i takie rzeczy urządza... Nerwy... nerwy... – Może weźmie pan kropli walerianowych? – zerwała się. – O nie, dziękuję. Chyba że ma pani trochę wódki. Mika zatroskała się. Nie, wódki nie ma, ale ma spirytus. Zmiesza go z malinowym sokiem i będzie dobry. Wypił chciwie i zaśmiał się. – Już teraz, panno Miko, może mnie pani uważać też za uratowanego pacjenta. – Bardzo chętnie. Więc przede wszystkim ordynuję spokój. Proszę tu usiąść. – Przestraszyłem panią? – O nie – zaprzeczyła. – Ja dziesiątej części nie przeżyłam tego co pan, a też mam słabe nerwy. Pan pewno za dużo pracuje, za wiele się naraża na niebezpieczeństwa. W tej waszej partii... – Nie jestem już w partii – potrząsnął głową Murek. – Jak to? – Nie jestem komunistą. Szybko przekonałem się, niestety, zbyt szybko, że nic mi po nich, ani im po mnie. – Toby się Marietka zmartwiła – klasnęła w ręce Mika. – Ale ja się cieszę... Nie mogłam się przekonać do komunizmu. I nie pracuje pan już w warsztatach kolejowych? – Od bardzo dawna. – Ale powodzi się panu nieźle, prawda? – Różnie o tym można by sądzić. Głodem nie przymieram, ale... – Ale strona materialna panu nie wystarcza – podchwyciła. – Mój Boże, jak ja pana znam. I właśnie dlatego jestem pewna, że dojdzie pan do realizacji swoich zamierzeń. Ale pan chyba pracuje nie w Warszawie? Musielibyśmy się przecież spotkać. – Tak – potwierdził, ociągając się – poza Warszawą. – Daleko? – Na... Polesiu. – Na Polesiu? Cóż pan tam robi? – Pracuję w dobrach książąt Zasławskich. Nie wiedział, dlaczego skłamał. Wprost przez usta nie chciało mu przejść, że zajmuje się brudnymi interesami. Gdyby wymienił nazwisko Czabana, mogłaby się łatwo dowiedzieć, że jego geszefty nie cieszą się zbyt pochlebną opinią. A poza tym myślał w tej chwili, że przyszedł tu niepotrzebnie, że nie wiadomo po co, naraził się na to obejrzenie się wstecz, które go tyle kosztowało, że wreszcie za żadne skarby nie wróci tu więcej i z Miką nigdy się nie zobaczy. Nie mógł jednak, było to ponad jego siły, wyznać tej ufnej, naiwnej panience, że jest łotrem, że nie zostało w nim z dawnego człowieka nic. Bo i po cóż jej to odbierać?... Więc raz zacząwszy, kłamał dalej. Mówił, że ma posadę w administracji dóbr Zasławskich, że pracuje dużo, zarabia nieźle, że z rzadka przyjeżdża do Warszawy, że jest, jak zawsze, samotny, a teraz przyszedł ją odwiedzić, bo... bo chciał prosić o gościnę, gdyż zabrakło mu pieniędzy na hotel. Wobec tego jednak, że Mika mieszka sama, oczywiście, to nie wypada... Przerwała mu zapewnieniami, że to są głupstwa. – Widzi pan, panie Franku, już po piątej, a ja na siódmą muszę być w szpitalu... – To ja pani całą noc zabrałem! – Niech mi pan wierzy, że nie zamieniłabym jej na najmocniejszy sen. – To tylko uprzejmość – zaczął, lecz go zburczała: – Jak można, panie Franku! Czyż pan nie widzi, że jestem panu bardzo wdzięczna, że pan mnie sobie przypomniał, nie kogoś innego. Cóż znaczy jedna nieprzespana noc! – Jak dla kogo. Dla mnie to drobiazg, ale pani źle wygląda. – Zbrzydłam? – Nie, ale jest pani przemęczona. Przypuszczam, że sama pani czuje to aż nazbyt dotkliwie. Zrobiła zrozpaczoną minę. – Co za pech! A ja miałam nadzieję oczarować pana swoim wyglądem! Nie, galanterii nie nauczy się pan nigdy. Jakże można młodej pannie mówić takie przykre rzeczy! Usiłowała wszystko pokryć żartami, lecz Murek powiedział: – Powinna pani odpocząć. – Odpocząć? Ależ ja na to nie mam czasu. – Czyż u was nie dają urlopów? Dają, naturalnie. Ale ja swój sprzedałam. Pan nie ma pojęcia, jaka ja jestem chciwa na pieniądze! – Pani mało zarabia? – Ja? Dużo, bardzo dużo. W ubiegłym miesiącu zarobiłam prawie czterysta złotych, oprócz pensji. Razem pięćset z górą! No, czy nie jestem dzielna? Niech pan sam powie! Rzeczywiście zdziwił się. Ani wytarty szlafroczek, ani zniszczone pantofelki, ani skromniutkie paletko, pieczołowicie rozwieszone w przedpokoju na ramiączkach, nie zdradzały takich zarobków. Przyszło mu na myśl, że ukrywa przed nim swą nędzę i dlatego zapytał podstępnie: – Jak to dobrze mieć bogatych przyjaciół! Nie odmówi mi pani, panno Miko, kilkuset złotych pożyczki? Mika zakłopotała się. – Mój Boże!... Tak mi przykro. Proszę mi wierzyć, panie Franku, że gdybym tylko miała... Ale nie mam. Zaraz, zaraz... Mam trzydzieści pięć złotych – zerwała się po torebkę. – Do pierwszego niedaleko. Wystarczy mi dziesięć, nawet pięć... W razie czego pożyczę od kogoś z kolegów... Zaczerwieniona podała mu kilka monet. – Ależ ja żartowałem – pocałował ją w rękę. – Jutro dostanę pieniądze. Dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję. – Nie, niech pan weźmie! Sprawi mi pan bardzo wielką przykrość odmową – upierała się. Wreszcie udało mu się uspokoić ją zapewnieniem, że skorzysta z pożyczki w razie konieczności. – A co pani robi z pieniędzmi? – zapytał wprost. – Zgrywa się pani na wyścigach? – O nie, skądże. Muszę komuś trochę pomagać. Pan wie jak dzisiaj trudno wielu ludziom. – Rodzinie? – Nie. Mamusia nie żyje, a Krysia daje sobie radę. Wojtkowi zaś powodzi się jako tako. – Więc pani bawi się w filantropię? Jakże? Sierotki czy staruszki? Zaśmiała się i zmieniła temat rozmowy. Potem zabrała się do przygotowania posłania dla Murka na tapczanie. – Proszę się rozbierać i kłaść spać – zakomenderowała. – A ja muszę ubierać się. Mam w szpitalu jednego chorego, który bardzo się cieszy, gdy przyjdę trochę wcześniej. Po operacji biedak cierpi na bezsenność. Niech pan tu się czuje jak u siebie w domu. W spiżarni znajdzie pan mleko i jajka, a bułki i coś jeszcze przyślę przez dozorczynię. Bo ja będę mogła wrócić dopiero o dziewiątej wieczorem. Oczywiście zastanę pana? – Tak sądzę. Ale od siódmej rano do dziewiątej wieczór! Kto widział tak pracować. – No, mam przerwę na obiad. Między szpitalem i lecznicą. – A obiad je pani w szpitalu? – Nie, na mieście. – Więc może spotkamy się i zjemy razem? – zaproponował. Mika zmieszała się. – Ach, nie... Widzi pan, ja nie będę sama. – A, przepraszam, w takim razie... Wahała się chwilę i wreszcie zdecydowała się. – Bo ja... Ja jestem zaręczona. I właśnie z Tomkiem, z moim narzeczonym... Zawsze razem jemy obiad. Murek mimowoli obejrzał się na fotografię. – Bardzo przystojny i elegancki młody człowiek – zauważył konwencjonalnie. – Muzyk. Wielki talent. Wszyscy znawcy przepowiadają mu piękną przyszłość. – Pianista? – Nie, skrzypek. Fenomenalny talent. Ach, pan go posłucha, to sam pan się przekona. Nie było jeszcze tak miękkiego, tak aksamitnego dotknięcia. A poza tym komponuje. – No, to składam pani najlepsze życzenia... – Dziękuję. Widzi pan... i ja znalazłam swój cel w życiu. Tomek, jak każdy wielki artysta, jest jak dziecko. Trzeba się nim opiekować, dbać o niego, pielęgnować... – Nie wygląda na słabowitego – skonstatował Murek. – Chłop musi być zdrowy jak byk. – Dzięki Bogu. Tylko jego nerwy, jego nerwy! On jest taki wrażliwy. I nic dziwnego. Może to właśnie jest warunkiem artyzmu. Prawda?... Czasami kaprysi jak pięcioletni chłopczyk. I taki niezaradny, niepraktyczny. No, wprost nie wiem, jak dałby sobie radę beze mnie. A jaka to byłaby szkoda, gdyby taki talent zmarnował się. I talent, i człowiek. Bo on w gruncie jest najzacniejszym, najszlachetniejszym chłopcem... – W gruncie. A nie w gruncie? – W ogóle – zapewniła. – W ogóle to wyjątkowy człowiek. I tak bardzo mnie kocha! Bardzo mnie kocha. Bardzo... Niech tylko skończy konserwatorium. To najważniejsze. A jest troszeczkę leniwy – zaśmiała się. – Trzeba go czasami zapędzać do pracy. – Ile on ma lat? – Dwadzieścia siedem. Ale wygląda znacznie młodziej. Prawda?... – Owszem... – przyznał Murek. – Zaraz panu coś pokażę. Wybiegła i przyniosła pudło ze skrzypcami. Otworzyła je z pietyzmem. Wewnątrz owinięte jedwabiem leżały skrzypce. – To jego, Tomka. Bardzo drogie i stare skrzypce. Dostał je w spadku po stryju. To niespodzianka, którą dla niego przygotowałam, bo za tydzień są jego urodziny. – Jak to? On nie wie, że dostał taki spadek? – Ależ wie! Tylko zastawił je u jednego Żyda, a ja je wykupiłam! Nawet nie wiem, czy wytrzymam z tą niespodzianką do urodzin. Bo on teraz gra na takich sobie skrzypcach, które wcale nie mają dobrego tonu. I to go denerwuje. Jak pan myśli? Dać mu zaraz? Murek wydął wargi. – Ja bym to zachował na... prezent ślubny. – Co też pan mówi! – zaśmiała się. – Do tego jeszcze daleko. – Dlaczego daleko? – No bo on musi skończyć konserwatorium i jeszcze przynajmniej dwa razy pojechać do profesora Prohazki do Pragi czeskiej. Był u niego przez dwa miesiące ubiegłego lata. Prohazka zachwycał się nim. Pobierzemy się, gdy Tomek skończy naukę i zacznie koncertować. – A teraz czym zarabia? – Teraz uczy się. Matka mu przysyła pieniądze, ale niedużo, bo sama jest niezamożna. Ale jaka to czarująca staruszka! Mieszka w Radomiu. Byłam tam u niej razem z Tomkiem przez trzy dni. Nie ma pan pojęcia, jaka była dla mnie serdeczna, że i dla rodzonej córki nie mogła być lepsza. Głównie się tak ucieszyła, że dzięki mnie Tomek wyrwał się spod wpływów pewnej kobiety, która doprowadziłaby go do zupełnego zatracenia talentu. Była obrzydliwą egoistką. Matka Tomka jeszcze mnie nie znała, a już do mnie napisała list. „Pani, drogie dziecko, uratowała mi syna”... Czarująca staruszka. To tak przyjemnie czuć się pożyteczną dla kogoś i nie tylko dla kogoś, bo dla całej ludzkości! Talent Tomka to przecież własność ogółu. Musicie się poznać. Tyle mu o panu opowiadałam... Nagle spojrzała na zegarek i poderwała się. – Boże! Tak późno! – Życzę miłej pracy – pożegnał ją. – A ja miłego snu. Klucze zostawię w przedpokoju. Słyszał jeszcze jej pluskanie się w łazience, lecz prędko zasnął. Obudził się po południu, wykąpał się i wyszedł na miasto. Przekąsił w pobliskiej mleczarni i zatelefonował do domu. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy dowiedział się, że nikt nie przychodził. Zaniepokoił się tylko wiadomością o tym, że dzwonił kilka razy Czaban. – Powiedziałam mu, żeś wyjechał na krótko – mówiła Arletka. – Ale ja nie wiem ani dokąd, ani po co, bo jestem służącą, a ty nigdy w domu się nie opowiadasz. Czytałeś gazety? – Jeszcze nie. A co tam jest? – To nie nadaje się do rozmów przez telefon. – Masz rację – przyznał i zapowiedział, że po przeczytaniu pism zorientuje się w sytuacji i wtedy zadecyduje, kiedy przyjdzie. Kupił wszystkie poranne dzienniki i wrócił do mieszkania Miki. Informacje pism były prawie jednobrzmiące. Pijacka awantura w kawiarence na Grzybowskiej, wywołana przez znanych i od dawna przez policję poszukiwanych bandytów, Piekutowskiego i Żebrowskiego, przezwiskiem „Majster”. Pierwszy z nich został zabity na miejscu, drugi zmarł w karetce pogotowia. Poza tym lekko ranne są dwie osoby: Adolf Mirenko, złodziej kieszonkowy i szofer Cześniak. Natomiast ciężko ranny właściciel zakładu stolarskiego, Kuzyk, w stanie beznadziejnym został przewieziony do szpitala Przemienienia Pańskiego. Wzmianki dziennikarskie podawały również, iż przy zabitych bandytach znaleziono kilka tysięcy złotych, pochodzących zapewne z rabunku. Murek zatroskał się poważnie. Jeżeli Kuzyk wyżyje lub chociażby odzyska przytomność na czas wystarczający dla złożenia zeznań, sytuacja stanie się wręcz groźna. W pół godziny później wyszedł po pisma popołudniowe, nie zawierały one jednak żadnych nowych informacji. Podawano tylko, że kawiarnia została przez policję opieczętowana, zaś dochodzenie utrudniają świadkowie zajścia, których zeznania są sprzeczne. Uspokoił Murka nieco telefon do szpitala. Podając się za krewnego Kuzyka dowiedział się, że ranny jeszcze nie odzyskał przytomności i że nie ma nadziei utrzymania go przy życiu. W każdym razie rozsądek nakazywał nie wracać na Jasną ani też nie iść do Czabana, póki Kuzyk nie umrze. Jeszcze raz zadzwonił do Arletki, która na szczęście żadnych nowin nie miała, a o siódmej do szpitala, by usłyszeć, że Kuzyk jeszcze żyje. Zdecydował się tedy skomunikować z Czabanem. Ostatecznie mógł mu przecież powiedzieć, że dzwoni skądś, spod miasta. Telefon odebrał Żołnasiewicz i zawołał radośnie: – Jak to dobrze, że doktor już jest! Szwagier zaraz... Sewerku! Sewerku! Doktor Klemm! Nie upłynęły dwie sekundy, a w słuchawce rozległ się głos Czabana: – Serwus! Gdzie cię diabli noszą! Ja muszę z tobą natychmiast widzieć się! – Co się stało? – przestraszył się Murek. – Paskudna rzecz. Przyjeżdżaj zaraz! Ja tu głowę tracę. – Ale czy coś w związku ze mną?? – Diabli tam! Ze mną. Rozumiesz, te amerykańskie małpy chcą mnie do kryminału. Już tu, w ambasadzie, i w ogóle niebo i ziemię poruszyli. – Ale za co? – Za te działki. Czepiają się! Czy ty u siebie? To ja zaraz przyjadę. – Ja jestem pod Pruszkowem – skłamał Murek i zapewnił Czabana, że przyjdzie, jak tylko będzie mógł. Na razie zaś radził mu porozumieć się z prezesem Bolińskim, który ma kolosalne stosunki i na pewno zdoła pomóc przeciw Amerykanom. – Ach, to dobry pomysł – przyznał Czaban. – Zaraz pojadę do Bolińskiego. Ale widzisz, oni starają się o zabezpieczenie swoich pretensji na moim majątku, a że mają wpływy w Banku Wschodnim, to zamrożą mi tam całą gotówkę. Tymczasem wpadła mi świetna kombinacja do głowy. Kolosalny interes, trzeba na to kupę forsy wynaleźć. Z jego dość bezładnych wyjaśnień Murek zdołał zrozumieć, że chodzi o wybudowanie za Otwockiem luksusowego letniska, które „doprowadzi do ruiny wszystkie Konstanciny, Ciechocinki i Krynice”. Do sprawy, zdaniem Czabana, należało przystąpić natychmiast, gdyż zbiegają się dwie pomyślne okazje: książę Zasławski, właściciel gruntów, chce je sprzedać, a grupa kapitalistów zagranicznych uzyskała koncesję na wielką elektrownię. Poza tym w powiecie da się przepchnąć uchwałę o dobudowanie dziesięciu kilometrów szosy. – To pachnie milionami, Klemm – raz po raz powtarzał Czaban. W końcu Murek obiecał, że wczesnym rankiem będzie już na Skolimowskiej, i sam odzyskał energię i optymizm. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy od razu nie jechać do Czabana, lecz należało poczekać na jutrzejsze dzienniki. A poza tym z rana skomunikować się ze szpitalem. Zaopatrzył się tedy w różne prowianty i wrócił do mieszkania Miki. Jeszcze jej nie było. Z braku innego zajęcia, obejrzał akwarelowe obrazki na ścianach, później fotografię owego skrzypka, którą nawet wyjął z ramki. Na odwrocie był napis: „Mojej Muzie, ukochanej Dziewczynce – Tomek Kański”. Podpis, znać wystudiowany, zrobiony był z rozmachem i zajmował połowę kartonu. Zajrzał następnie do szafy, gdzie wisiało kilka sukienek, i do bieliźniarki, w której panował wzorowy porządek i pachniało wodą kolońską. Biureczko też nie było zamknięte. Odsunął szufladę i z nudów zaczął oglądać jej zawartość. W szkatułce leżała paczka listów i kart pocztowych, kilka zasuszonych kwiatków, kilka starannie złożonych programów koncertowych, kawałek kalafonii i dwie uliczne fotografie. Na jednej facet był sam, na drugiej z Miką. Na dnie leżały związane wstążką listy, podpisane: Maria Kaszańska. – Kaszańska? – zdziwił się Murek. Z treści listów okazało się, że jest to matka Tomka, który efektownie skrócił sobie nazwisko na „Kański”. Nie podobało się to Murkowi i dlatego uważniej przeczytał jego listy. Były krótkie i pełne dziwacznych słów, spieszczeń, przekręceń, głupstw. „Ciumuciam twoje buzialeczki”, „Tęskniuszkam za pieszczocinkami”, „Mam kuku w brzuszku po wczorajszym mniamniu”, „Nie spatuchniałem przez całą nocusię, bo nie mam dudu na bimbanie”. Pisał tylko o sobie, a owe niezrozumiałe, „dudu” powtarzało się niemal w każdym liście. Wszystko wyjaśniły pocztówki. Te zawierały albo prośbę o „dudu”, albo podziękowanie za „dudu”. Osobna paczuszka składała się z kilkunastu odcinków przekazów pocztowych. Mika wysyłała mu pieniądze do Pragi, a przedtem do Paryża. Nieduże kwoty, po sto, dwieście lub trzysta złotych, przy jej zarobkach były jednak sumą. – To takie dudu! – zaśmiał się Murek i z obrzydzeniem zamknął szufladę. Odkrycie to zirytowało go w najwyższym stopniu. Myśl, że ten typek najbezczelniej w świecie wyzyskuje to biedactwo, że Mika zapracowuje się, by taki cymbał mógł włóczyć się za granicą, że chodzi prawie obdarta, by on ubierał się szykownie, myśl ta wprost piekła Murka. – A bydlę! – powtarzał, chodząc po pokoju. – A bydlę! I już zaczął układać sobie w głowie plan zdemaskowania i zdeptania tego kabotyna, nędznika, pasożyta, wstrętnego samoluba, gdy nagle opamiętał się. – Aż jakiego tytułu mogę to zrobić?... Jakim prawem ja mogę zajmować stanowisko moralisty?... Czyż nie jestem stokroć, tysiąckroć gorszy od niego? Aż zdumiał się tym odkryciem. W pierwszej chwili doznał uczucia próżni. Jakby się znalazł zawieszony gdzieś w przestrzeni, gdzie nie ma nic konkretnego, co by wskazywało kierunek, miejsce, dół, górę. Przetarł czoło i zamyślił się: odruchowo, a więc szczerze i z głębi, z przeświadczenia potępił tego człowieka. Z przeświadczenia czy z dawnego nałogu?... Czy wyzbywając się świadomie kryteriów etycznych w stosunku do samego siebie, zachował te same kryteria dla innych?... Dlaczego?... Sam wierzył, czuł i rozumiał, że trzeba być łajdakiem. Tym, co ludzie nazywają obłudnie kanalią, a czym zostałby, gdyby starczyło mu nerwów i gdyby życie go do tego zmuszało. Więc dobrze. Należy to uporządkować: skoro dochodzi się do takiej konkluzji, skoro wciela się tę konkluzję we własne życie, jakaż powinna być reakcja na cudzą podłość? Albo zawiść, albo uznanie. Oto jeszcze jeden, który mądrze robi! Więc skąd obrzydzenie, skąd wstręt i oburzenie? I dlaczego nie oburzał się ani nie czuł wstrętu do Piekutowskiego czy Majstra?... W danym wypadku Mika nie gra roli, bo tamci dwaj przecie grozili mu bezpośrednio, a do Miki nic nie czuł poza zwykłą sympatią. Może stąd to wszystko, że ów Tomek wyzyskuje uczucia istoty słabszej?... A więc rodzaj rycerskości. Lecz i to nie. Bo on, Franciszek Murek, nie dalej jak wczoraj bez litości strzelał do człowieka, który go ratował. A teraz pragnie jego zgonu. Stanął przed fotografią Pańskiego i powiedział głośno: – A jednak pogardzam nim. Pogardzam, chociaż nie mam do tego prawa. Na skutek jednak tych rozmyślań zrezygnował z zamierzonego „otwierania oczu” Mice. Gdy przyszła i zabrała się do przyrządzania kolacji, umyślnie zbył milczeniem jej wzmiankę o narzeczonym. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się, by nie okazać jej więcej serdeczności niż zazwyczaj. Zdawała się tym nawet być trochę zdziwiona. Zwymyślała go za wiktuały, które kupił, i zmartwiła się, gdy jej powiedział, że otrzymał już pieniądze. – Jak pan umie psuć mi wszystko! – zawołała. – Psuć? – No tak. Proszę patrzeć – wyjęła z torebki banknot stuzłotowy – pożyczyłam to specjalnie dla pana. I tak się cieszyłam, że panu pomogę! – Pani, panno Miko – powiedział wzruszony – naprawdę warta jest wiele, bardzo wiele... – Niech pan ze mnie nie kpi – zaczerwieniła się, lecz spojrzała mu w oczy i wyciągnęła doń ręce. – Dziękuję panu. Niech pan mi wierzy, że takie uznanie z pańskich ust znaczy dla mnie dużo więcej, niż... Urwała, a Murek zapytał: – Dlaczego czyjeś uznanie w ogóle ma być ważne? – Po pierwsze, nie czyjeś, lecz pańskie, a po drugie, wiara we własną wartość jest konieczna do życia jak powietrze. Sam mi to pan kiedyś powiedział. – Kiedyś... tak... Kiedyś dużo się mówiło, kiedy wszystko wydawało się proste i jasne. – Czy to znaczy, że pan zmienił zdanie? – Nie to. Tylko... Wiara we własną wartość... Pojęcie wartości jest wielostronne i bardziej skomplikowane, niż się tego pragnie. Ale dajmy temu spokój. Późno już. Zabierajmy się do jedzenia. Pani cały dzień pracowała, a ja, próżniak, odbieram pani drugi kawałek nocy. – Wcale nie czuję się zmęczona ani śpiąca – upewniała go Mika. Zjedli kolację gawędząc o niczym. O dziesiątej Murek wstał i powiedział: – No, to na mnie czas. – Jak to? Jedzie pan? – Jutro rano. Ale przenocuję w hotelu. – Za żadne skarby! – oburzyła się. – Przecież tu są dwa pokoje. I tu się pan prześpi. Co za sens marnować pieniądze! – Ale jak to będzie wyglądało? My sami przez całą noc. Nawet bez przyzwoitki. – Wcale nie będzie wyglądało, bo nikt tego nie widzi. A my będziemy mieli czyste sumienie. Murek zaśmiał się. – Pani tak, ale ja... może nie. Skąd pani może wiedzieć, jakie mam zamiary? – O, panie Franku! Czy pamięta pan, jak mnie pan straszył wtedy, gdyśmy się bliżej poznali? Wówczas nie bałam się, chociaż był pan obdarty i wyglądał na... włóczęgę, a teraz tym bardziej jestem spokojna. – Niesłusznie. Wówczas powierzchowność moja przypominała bandytę. Ale byłem porządnym człowiekiem. Czy jest pani pewna, że dzisiaj pod powierzchownością przyzwoitą nie kryje się łotr? W jego głosie zabrzmiała jakaś dziwna nuta. Spojrzała nań zaskoczona i zaśmiała się. – Jestem absolutnie pewna. Tak pewna, że... Widzi pan ten klucz? Nawet zostawię go po pańskiej stronie. – Ryzykantka z pani. A cóż powiedziałby ten... pan Tomek, gdyby na przykład zastał mnie tutaj? – On? – skonsternowała się. – Przecie jako narzeczony... – Ach, zapewne. Ale Tomek nie przyjdzie. Jednak musiało ją to zastanowić, gdyż po kilku minutach, gdy już przesłała pościel dla Murka na tapczanie, odezwała się znowu: – Tomek musiałby mi uwierzyć. – Gdyby zaś nie uwierzył? – To świadczyłoby brzydko o jego charakterze. – A dotychczas wszystko dobrze o nim świadczy?... Wzruszyła ramionami. – Każdy ma swoje zalety i wady. – A powiedziała mu pani o tym, że tu jestem? – Och, nie zamierzam robić z tego tajemnicy, ale na razie nie wspominałam mu o tym. Z innych zresztą powodów... – Bo jest zazdrosny? – Bo... zazdrosny bywa, nawet bardzo. Ale do pana... do pana ma szczególniejsze uprzedzenie. Murek zdziwił się. – Przecież mnie na oczy nie widział! – Tak, ale ja... dość często mówiłam mu o panu, I Tomek ubrdał sobie – zaśmiała się – że ja chcę go przerobić na obraz i podobieństwo pana. Zarumieniła się i dodała pośpiesznie: – A przydałyby mu się niektóre pańskie cechy. Murek nic nie odpowiedział. Mika krzątała się jeszcze chwilę, po czym wyciągnęła doń rękę, życząc dobrej nocy. Wziął obie jej ręce i ucałował kilka razy w milczeniu. Jakąż miał ochotę przytulić ją do siebie, ale opamiętał się i powiedział: – Nigdy pani nie zapomnę tej dobroci... Tej niezasłużonej, potwornie niesprawiedliwej dobroci. Dobranoc. Dobranoc. – Dobranoc, panie Franku. Został sam. Siedział długo, bezmyślnie patrząc przed siebie, jakby ogłuszony. Gdy z rana obudził się, Miki nie było już w domu. Napisał krótką kartkę pożegnalną, jako tako sprzątnął po sobie i wyszedł. Zatelefonował do Arletki, która na szczęście żadnych nowin nie miała, i do szpitala, gdzie dowiedział się, że Kuzyk wciąż żyje. – Wieczorem było pewne polepszenie, nawet odzyskał na krótko przytomność, ale teraz znowu gorzej – dodał dyżurny lekarz. – Ach, więc złożył zeznanie? – zapytał Murek. – O tym już nic nie wiem, a zresztą takich informacji nie udzielamy. Kto mówi? Lecz Murek położył słuchawkę. Niebezpieczeństwo nie zmniejszyło się wcale. Jednak nie mógł ukrywać się dłużej. Bezczynne wyczekiwanie stawało się nieznośne, zresztą mogło trwać zbyt długo. – A, niech się dzieje, co chce! – zdecydował się i wsiadłszy w taksówkę, pojechał na Skolimowską. Czaban, który właśnie się golił, wybiegł na jego spotkanie z namydloną twarzą. Panie, jeszcze w szlafrokach, siedziały przy śniadaniu. W pierwszej chwili nie poznały Murka, którego zmienił brak zarostu. – Patrzcie, jaki to przystojny chłop! – rzekł Czaban. Tegoż zdania była i jego żona. Natomiast panna Tunka ku zdziwieniu wszystkich orzekła: – Mnie się pan Klemm teraz mniej podoba. Ojciec ją zakrzyczał, gdy zaś Murek został z nią sam na sam, usłyszał komentarz nader pocieszający: – Gdy ja prosiłam, by pan się ogolił, nic to nie pomagało. Widocznie inna miała lepsze argumenty. – Nie było żadnej innej. – Tak? Więc skądże ta nagła metamorfoza? – Właśnie dla pani. – Nie wierzę. – Źle pani robi. Poza tym nie pamięta pani tego, co jej mówiłem wówczas w Koszołowie. – Pamiętam doskonale. Utrzymywał pan, że ogoli brodę, gdy będzie się żenił. – Tak. – Zatem?... Żeni się pan? – spytała z rzeczywistą lub też z doskonale robioną obojętnością. – Jeżeli druga strona nie odrzuci moich planów... – zaczął dyplomatycznie. Tunka zaśmiała się i chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz wpadł jej ojciec. – Nu, chodź doktor – zawołał. – Mamy roboty do czorta i trochę. Zamknęli się we dwóch w gabinecie. Czaban najpierw poinformował Murka o finalizacji spraw naftowych: o skardze o oszustwo, którą wnieśli dwaj nabywcy zagraniczni. Wprawdzie poczynił wszystkie możliwe kroki, by uniknąć aresztowania, jednakże wciąż nie jest pewien swej sytuacji. Z jego opowiadania wynikało, że istotnie nieco przeholował i wtrącenie się prokuratora jest bardzo możliwe. – Wówczas w grę wchodzi kaucja. I diabli wiedzą, co robić, bo na gwałt muszę jeszcze skądś wytrzasnąć ze sto tysięcy. Inaczej wszystko spali na panewce. Murek spojrzał nań z niedowierzaniem. – Chyba najważniejsze jest uniknięcie więzienia? – Pewno, pewno – lekko przyznał Czaban. – Więzienie to nie rozkosz, ale ostatecznie nic tak bardzo strasznego. Ludzka rzecz. Grunt, że mi niczego udowodnić nie potrafią i będą musieli wypuścić. Więc po co mam wyrzekać się dla tych paru tygodni czy miesięcy interesu, który przyniesie sto lat dochodów? Życie to gra, hazard! Chcąc wygrywać, trzeba być przygotowanym na straty. A ten jest mądry, kto sobie dobrze skalkuluje. – Na czymże ten świetny interes polega? – zapytał Murek. Czaban wyjął z biurka plik map, planów i różnych papierów, po czym z właściwą sobie zwięzłością przedstawił Murkowi całe przedsięwzięcie, rzeczywiście kolosalne. Chodziło o stworzenie w niewielkiej odległości od Warszawy, w okolicy Otwocka, wielkiego uzdrowiska, urządzonego luksusowo, którego zadaniem byłoby odciągnięcie publiczności stołecznej od wyjazdów do Zakopanego, Krynicy, Ciechocinka, a poza tym stanie się modną miejscowością weekendową. W tym celu organizacja musiała pójść w dwóch kierunkach: leczniczych i rozrywkowym. Jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę zdrowotność samych terenów i istnienie na nich słabych wprawdzie, lecz dla reklamy wystarczających źródeł alkalicznych, była to dla pierwszego kierunku podstawa cenna i pewna. – Chorym można wszystko wmówić – twierdził Czaban – a jeżeli zdołamy pozyskać poparcie kilku modnych lekarzy, rzecz będzie wygrana. Nie ograniczał się zresztą do tego. Śmiałość jego koncepcji nawet Murkowi wydała się nierealna. Zamierzał urządzić kąpiele morskie i wodę do nich sprowadzać w cysternach z Gdyni, projektował wybudowanie krytej plaży na wielką skalę, na której nawet w zimie mogliby opalać się kuracjusze pod olbrzymimi lampami kwarcowymi. Dużą przestrzeń przeznaczał na reprezentacyjne tereny sportowe: narciarskie, hippiczne, golfowe itp. Dalej zamierzał wybudować sztuczne lodowisko, pływalnię, korty tenisowe, a w przyszłości i betonową skocznię narciarską z elektrycznym dźwigiem. Poza siłą atrakcyjną urządzeń sportowych, miało przyciągać tłumy wielkie kasyno z ruletą, najwspanialsze hotele i restauracje oraz wykwintny lunapark. Własna komunikacja autobusowa zapewniłaby szybki i wygodny dowóz gości. – Wszystko będzie drogie, nawet bardzo drogie, ale dlatego właśnie zwabi tych, co mają pieniądze, to raz! Tych, co chcą udawać zamożnych, to dwa! I tych, którzy za uciułane grosze z przebidowanego roku zechcą bodaj dwa tygodnie spędzić w luksusie, to trzy! Tego jeszcze w Polsce nie było! A?... – To prawda – przyznał Murek – ale skąd na to wziąć pieniądze? – Mam kapitalistów zagranicznych, to raz! Żydów krajowych, to dwa! Tereny książąt Zasławskich, to trzy! – Pięknie, ale co nam z tego przyjdzie? Cudze pieniądze, cudze tereny... – Ale nasz projekt i nasza... koncesja na ruletę – zaśmiał się Czaban – a to jest warte więcej niż połowę! Kapujesz? Poza tym stworzymy spółkę akcyjną jedną, która będzie właścicielką całego szpasu, i drugą, która od tamtej wydzierżawi przedsiębiorstwo. Kapujesz? Murek nie bardzo jednak kapował i Czaban musiał mu dokładnie wytłumaczyć, jakie korzyści da się osiągnąć z takiej kombinacji, ile da się pokręcić w dywidendach, ile w podatkach, ile w zabezpieczeniu się przed stratami. Po kilku godzinach Murkowi aż kręciło się w głowie od szczegółów, cyfr, planów i kombinacji. Z tym wszystkim rzecz była jeszcze w stanie embrionalnym i wymagała gruntownego i systematycznego opracowania. – A widzisz, ja tego nie potrafię – zakończył Czaban. – Nie nadaję się do takich dłubanin. To wszystko musisz ty zrobić. Pluń na inne rzeczy, schowaj się na tydzień lub dwa i napisz memoriały, projekty, statuty, słowem to, co trzeba. Zaraz po obiedzie wyjechali obaj samochodem za Otwock, by obejrzeć tereny. Nie wyglądały źle. Spore pagórki od biedy mogły wystarczyć narciarzom, piękny sosnowy las i malownicza rzeczułka robiły dobre wrażenie. W drodze powrotnej Czaban wtajemniczył Murka w swój plan zdobycia terenów. Była to dość ryzykowna afera i niezbyt skomplikowana, a polegająca na wyłudzeniu od książąt Zasławskich niemal tysiąca hektarów ziemi. Właśnie Murek miał być nabywcą, oczywiście fikcyjnym. Czaban zapewniał, że Zasławscy są zbyt głupi, by dostrzec pułapkę, i że wszystko się uda. Przy Brackiej Murek wysiadł, zabierając ze sobą całą tekę papierów i obiecał od jutra zabrać się do roboty. Z tym się pożegnali. Było już ciemno, gdy zachowując wszelkie ostrożności Murek wrócił do domu. Rozczuliła go radość Arletki, ale i speszyła nieco. – Ona zanadto jest do mnie przywiązana – pomyślał. Dotychczas nie zastanawiał się nigdy nad nieuchronną koniecznością rozstania się z Arletką. Wiedział, że to musi nastąpić, że ani ona nie zechce pogodzić się z jego małżeństwem, ani Czabanówna nie zgodzi się na tolerowanie drugiej kobiety. Zdawał sobie sprawę i z tego, że jeżeli Arletką nie przystanie na dobrowolne rozejście się, sytuacja ułoży się fatalnie. Dlatego właśnie wolał odsuwać i odwlekać myślenie o decydującej rozmowie. I nie tylko dlatego. Na próżno bowiem starałby się ukryć przed sobą to, że i dla niego Arletka była czymś znacznie, niepomiernie cenniejszym niż zwykły, przelotny romans. Jeżeli nie czuł się zupełnie szczęśliwy, to tylko z tej przyczyny, że Arletka nie tylko „trzymała go w ręku”, że nie tylko wiedziała o nim wszystko, co mogłoby go zniszczyć raz na zawsze, lecz że miała prawo i musiała uważać go za przestępcę, za człowieka, który popełnił wiele podłości, za istotę zdecydowanie upadłą. Sama obecność tej dziewczyny wciąż przypominała Murkowi, czym on jest obecnie i że nie ma dlań już powrotu. Ileż dałby za to, by nie ona była wspólniczką jego zbrodni, by nie łączyła ich, nie skuwała świadomość tego wspólnictwa! Może wówczas potrafiłby przyznać się przed samym sobą, że jednak ją kocha. Może wówczas nie wysilałby się na hamowanie swej serdeczności. Nie z obawy też przed daniem Arletce do rąk nowych atutów przeciw sobie nie powiedział jej całej prawdy. Nie przyznał się, że strzelał do Kuzyka, gdyż za wszelką cenę pragnął nie obarczać się w jej oczach nową podłością. Gdy zaś sama zawołała: – Skoroś tam był, należało go dobić! – Murek zmarszczył brwi i odpowiedział ponuro: – Wiesz, że nie umiem zabijać. A jednak zabił i wiadomość, że Kuzyk umarł wreszcie, napełniła go prawie radością. – Nie żyje? – zapytała Arletka. – Umarł. – No, to możemy sobie powinszować – uśmiechnęła się. Wówczas wpadł w gniew. – Jak ty możesz! Jak możesz tak mówić! To jest nędzne, to jest łajdackie! Przecież to myśmy go wysłali na śmierć, przecież to dla nas... Urwał, widząc jej zdumienie, i po pauzie dodał: – A zresztą, na powinszowania za wcześnie. Jeżeli w szpitalu, podczas chwilowej przytomności Kuzyka, była jego żona lub ktoś z partii, może się to źle skończyć. – Niczego ci nie udowodnią. Trudno im zresztą przyjdzie poznać cię bez zarostu. – Zapewne, ale już samo to, że się ogoliłem, wyda się podejrzane. U nich zaś nie trzeba komuś udowodnić winy, by go skazać. – Więc co? – zmartwiła się. – Może byśmy wyjechali na jakiś czas? – Nie mogę. Mam robotę dla Czabana. Wystarczy, że nie będę się ludziom pokazywać. Wystarczyło to jednak na krótko. Kategoria:Drugie życie doktora Murka